Black Angel and White Demon
by Akayuki Kaguya
Summary: 'DOR' "Kenapa kau membunuhnya…?" "Membunuh? Aku hanya mempercepat kematiannya saja." "Kau… Apa kau tak tau betapa berharganya nyawa seorang manusia!" "Bukannya kau sama saja, menyuruhku untuk membunuh Zabuza?" Shounen-ai, pair SasuNaru. RnR...?
1. Prolog

"Ku-kumohon... Jangan bu-bunuh aku..."

"Huh... Sebenarnya aku malas kalau harus membunuh orang lemah sepertimu, juga kedua teman mu itu. Tapi... aku tak mungkin mengecewakan clien ku... Kalian sudah banyak melakukan dosa... Karena itu..."

"Kumohon... jangan bunuh aku... A-aku akan bayar berapa pun yang kau mau, asalkan kau tidak membunuh a-"

'DOOR!'

"...Enyalah kau ke neraka..."

* * *

Black Angel and White Demon

Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Disclaimer:**

Yang gambar Naruto bukanlah author yang bernama Akayuki Kaguya. Juga bukan Masashi Kishimoto (lha..?). Yang gambar itu jelaslah tangannya Masashi Kishimoto. *ditimpuk rame-rame*

**Reted:**

M untuk adegan gore. No Lemon… Tapi Kagu masih bingung… Ini cocoknya T ato M ya…?

**Genre:**

Angst dan Romance… Maybe… Gak yakin…

**Pair:**

Udah pasti SasuNaru! XD

**Warning:**

YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY LOVE! Ada adegan GORE! Banyak adegan bunuh-bunuhan! Fic ini diselimuti darah! (?). Ada adegan yang tak patut dilihat, dibaca dan dibayangkan, apalagi dipraktekan!

If you **DON'T LIKE!** Please, **DON'T READ!

* * *

**

'TENG NONG NENG NONG!'

'Tap... Tap... Tap...'

'Srek!'

"Yo Naruto! Lagi-lagi kau terlambat ya... Tapi tenang aja! Hari ini Asuma-sensei tidak masuk karena sakit!" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato seperti gambar taring disetiap pipi nya.

"Hn," Respon pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit tersebut. Nama pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau ini... masa balesan mu kepada teman sekelas mu hanya 'hn,' doang…? Memangnya tidak ada kalimat lain apa? 'Hn,' itu mu saja tidak termasuk kalimat." Ucap pemuda berambut coklat. Tapi tetap saja tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto yang terus berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Huh…! Masa sikap seorang teman seperti itu sih…!" kata pemuda itu lagi, berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, ucapannya tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda bermata biru tersebut.

"Sudahlah Kiba… Mungkin Naruto sedang tak ingin diajak bicara…" kata seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang baru saja berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Kiba.

"Shikamaru…?" kata Kiba. "Tapi… Naruto kan memang selalu begitu… Apa dia punya masalah ya..." katanya lagi. Kini wajahnya tertunduk menghadap lantai kelas.

"Memangnya ada apa…?" tanya Shikamaru ke Kiba.

"Tidak… Tapi kalau dia memang punya masalah… setidaknya aku ingin membantunya…" kata Kiba masih tetap menunduk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu… Aku yakin kau pasti bisa membantunya…" ucap Shikamaru yang membuat semangat Kiba kembali bangkit.

"…Terima kasih…"

-di tempat Naruto-

"Naruto…" panggil seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya. Nama pemuda tersebut adalah Sabaku Gaara.

"Hn," balas Naruto singkat dan tak sedikit pun menoleh kearah Gaara yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Daritadi Naruto terus menatap langit melalui jendela yang berada disebelah mejanya.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau agak tak sehat…?" tanya Gaara ke Naruto begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang agak pucat.

"Hanya kurang tidur." jawabnya singkat. Masih tetap tak menoleh ke Gaara.

"Tak tidur? Apa semalam kau habis me-"

"Ya. Seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dan satu lagi… jangan bicarakan hal itu disini…" kata Naruto memotong ucapan Gaara. Kali ini dia menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan sorot mata yang dingin dan tajam.

"…Maaf…"

Naruto pun kembali menatap langit. Tak mempedulikan keberadaan Gaara yang ada disebelahnya. Naruto yang sekarang memang tak mati…

…tapi hatinyalah yng telah mati…

* * *

'TENG NONG NENG NONG!'

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murid telah bersiap-siap pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, Naruto!" panggil Kiba ke Naruto. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh karena merasa namanya dipanggil. "Mau pulang bareng gak? Ada Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji dan Sai juga! Mau gak?"

"Maaf… Aku sedang ada urusan…" jawab Naruto singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kiba dan yang lainnya. Sampai akhirnya sosok itu menghilang seluruhnya dibalik pintu kelas.

"Dia itu kenapa sih…? Kok dingin banget? Kayak gak ingin punya teman saja…" ucap Kiba setelah Naruto pergi. Dari awal pertemuan dengan Naruto, dia sudah heran dengan kelakuan Naruto yang sangat dingin dan tertutup. Naruto juga selalu berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Di kelas, Naruto selalu dapat peringkat satu. Yah… begitulah… Naruto memang miterius.

"Entahlah…" kata pemuda berkulit seperti mayat dibelakang Kiba. Nama pemuda itu adalah Sai.

"Oi, Gaara…! Kau tau sesuatu tentang Naruto tidak? Seperti penyebab dia yang selalu diam dan berwajah dingin gitu?" tanya Kiba ke Gaara yang sedang membereskan buku dan barang-barangnya. Tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang pundung gara-gara dicuekin.

"Aku tidak tau…" jawab Gaara singkat sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Masa sih? Kau dan Naruto kan teman sejak kecil. Masa gak tau?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Ya… Aku tidak tau. Dari dulu dia memang begitu…" bohong Gaara. Sebenarnya Gaara tau penyebab utama Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Tapi dia tak berniat memberitau alasan tersebut. Lagipula itu adalah kenangan yang paling ingin dilupakannya…

…juga oleh Naruto…

* * *

-di sebuah gang sempit-

"Hei, bocah! Cepat serahkan uang mu!" perintah seorang laki-laki berbadan besar tersebut sambil menodongkan sebuah pisau ke seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Kau dengar tidak, bocah! Cepat serahkan uang mu! Apa kau mau kalau wajah 'manis' mu itu hancur dan tak berbentuk lagi, hah!" kali ini adalah seorang wanita yang berbicara.

"I-itu b-benar! Ce-cepat serahkan u-uang mu! J-jangan sampai B-bos ka-kami benar-benar ma-marah! K-kalau sa-sampai marah, kau pa-pasti t-tak akan se-selamat!" Sekarang yang berbicara adalah seorang laki-laki kurus yang gagap.

Ketiga orang itu sedang mengelilingi sesuatu -tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata bewarna biru langit. Oh… dan pemuda itu adalah Naruto. Sepertinya ketiga orang itu adalah geng yang akhir-akhir ini sering dibicarakan karena sering menyusahkan warga setempat.

"Hn,"

"Cih…! Kau tidak dengar kata-kata ku barusan! Cepat serahkan uang mu!" kata laki-laki berbadan besar itu lagi sambil menodongkan pisau nya tepat dileher Naruto.

"Hn," balas Naruto. Tak ada ekspresi takut yang terpancar di wajah tan nya.

"Cih..! Dasar bocah menyebalkan! Kita bunuh saja, Bos!" kata wanita itu ke laki-laki berbadan besar yang ternyata adalah Bos mereka. Kemudian wanita itu mengambil sebuah cutter, lalu menodongkan cutter tersebut ke Naruto.

"I-itu benar, b-bos! Ki-kita bunuh s-saja bocah i-ini!" kata laki-laki gagap itu.

"Hn," Naruto hanya menatap ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan bosan dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang mereka katakan. Membuat sang Bos menjadi kesal dan marah.

"Cih…! Cepat bunuh bocah tak berekspresi itu!" Sang Bos pun akhirnya mengeleuarkan perintahnya. Rupanya dia sudah muak melihat wajah Naruto yang sama sekali tak ada rasa takut kepadanya.

"Baik!" ucap kedua anak buahnya.

"Hn… Hanya ikan teri…" ucap Naruto cuek. Tapi, hanya mendengar ucapan Naruto saja sudah membuat si wanita itu menjadi naik darah. Lalu wanita itu melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto. Tapi berhasil dihindari oleh Naruto dengan mudah. Tak mau diam saja, si laki-laki gagap itu pun ikut turun tangan membantu rekan nya. Dia lalu mengincar kaki Naruto yang tak dilindungi pengaman apapun. Lalu dia pun menendang kaki Naruto. Tapi bisa dihindari oleh Naruto hanya dengan satu lompatan. Lalu Naruto menendang kepala laki-laki tersebut saat masih diudara. Meski Naruto hanya memakai sedikit tenaganya, laki-laki itu sudah jatuh pingsan saat menerima tandangan Naruto. Melihat temannya pingsan, si wanita itu pun menjdi marah lagi. Dia pun mencoba menyerang Naruto lagi. Kali ini dia memakai cutter yang dia pegang daritadi untuk menangcam Naruto. Lalu dia mencoba untuk menyerang perut Naruto. Tapi tetap saja bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Dengan cepat dan tanpa disadari oleh si wanita, Naruto sudah berada dibelakangnya. Naruto pun memukul leher belakang si wanita itu dengan tangannya. Dalam sekejap si wanita itu pun juga pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang…? Kedua anak buah mu sudah kukalahkan…" kata Naruto ke laki-laki yang masih tersisa.

"Heh… Tak kusangka kau hebat juga…!" kata laki-laki itu ke Naruto. Tak disangkanya bahwa pemuda berambut pirang yang ada dihadapan nya saat ini dapat mengalahkan anak buahnya.

"Hn,"

"Huh…! Cukup basa-basinya. Akan kubunuh kau sekarang! Rasakan ini!"kata laki-laki itu sambil berlari ke arah Naruto. Dihunuskan pisau miliknya ke Naruto.

'SET!'

Naruto menghindar ke kanan. Merasa pisau saja tak akan mampu melukai Naruto, laki-laki itu pun akhirnya mengeluarkan pedang yang dari tadi disembunyikan nya. Dia pun mencoba mengunuskan pedangnya itu ke jantung Naruto. Lalu Naruto pun melompat ke belakang sehingga pedang itu tidak mengenai jantungnya.

"Kau lumayan… Jarang ada manusia hebat seperti mu. Dengan ini aku tak akan ragu lagi untuk menghabisi mu. Jangan kau pikir bisa dengan mudah kabur dariku. Akan kucabik-cabik tubuh mungil mu itu! Lalu akan kukeluarkan juga seluruh organ yang ada didalam tubuh mu itu! Setelah itu, akan kuawetkan seluruh organ dalam mu juga tubuh mu itu. Kepala mu akan kupajang dikamarku sebagai koleksi beharga yang susah ditemukan! Dengan begitu, koleksi ku akan genap 50 buah! Ahahaha!" kata laki-laki itu tertawa sambil menjilati pedangnya yang berbau darah.

" … "

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Meski begitu, aku akan tetap membunuhmu. Kebetulan sekali karena aku jarang mendapat mangsa berwajah manis seperti mu. Apalagi kau ini laki-laki. Membangkitkan nafsu ku saja!" kata laki-laki itu lagi. Dia lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Naruto berada. Sesekali juga dia menjilati pedangnya itu. Sepertinya, bau yang dikeluarkan pedang itu telah menjadi candu bagi nya.

" … "

"Mari kita bermain-main sebentar…" kata laki-laki itu lagi. Kini jaraknya dengan Naruto hanya sekitar 5 meter.

"Huh… Sepertinya kau salah mencari mangsa, wahai tuan berbadan besar…"

"Sombong sekali kau. Sepertinya kau sudah tak sayang nyawa mu la-"

'CROOOT-!'

Dalam sekejap, gang tersebut sudah berbau darah segar. Cipratan darah tersebar kemana-mana. Tembok dan lantai itu kini menjadi saksi bisu atas hilangnya satu nyawa manusia. Hanya satu manusia yang masih tetap berdiri. Naruto. Dia hanya menatap kosong ke arah tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi dihadapannya. Ya. Dialah yang membunuh laki-laki besar itu hanya dengan satu tusukan tepat dijantung laki-laki itu. Ya... Naruto… Dia talah membunuh satu nyawa manusia lagi…

* * *

_ _ GAARA POV_ _

'Huf… Hari ini melelahkan… Kira-kira Naruto ada dimana ya…? Aku khawatir kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya… Hah… Sudahlah… Mungkin dia sudah pulang… tapi… kenapa persaan ku tidak enak ya…?'

Aku terus berjalan melewati jalan yang sangat jarang kulewati ini. Entah kenapa kaki ku terus melangkah ke sini. Padahal ini bukan jalan menuju apartemen tempat aku tinggal. Aku merasakan suatu firasat yang tidak enak. Entah ada firasat apa ini… yang jelas aku tidak tau perasaan apa yangdari tadi menghantui ku ini…

Lalu aku melihat sebuah gang sempit. Entah kenapa kaki ku malah membawa ku masuk kedalam gang itu… Saat ku masuki gang itu, tercium bau darah segar dari dalam nya. Penasaran, aku pun mengikuti kaki ku untuk lebih masuk kedalam gang tersebut. Lebih dalam ku masuki, terlihat sesosok manusia yang mungkin tak asing lagi bagiku. Dia…

…Naruto?

Kenapa Naruto ada disini? Apa yang dilakukannya? Tunggu dulu… Apa itu? 3 orang manusia? Tapi… kenapa yang satunya lagi berdarah-darah? Pingsan? Bukan…

…dia sudah meninggal…!

Kenapa ada orang meninggal disini? Mustahil. Jangan-jangan…

_ _NORMAL POV_ _

"Naruto…? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" panggil Gaara ke sosok pemuda yang tetap berdiri disitu.

"Hn," balasnya pemuda itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa orang ini berlumuran darah, Naruto? Apa kau yang membunuhnya?" tanya Gaara ke Naruto. Khawatir. Ya, dia sangat khawatir. Dia tak ingin merasakan perihnya rasa kehilangan itu lagi. Karena itu, dia berusaha agar tak terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Ya. Aku yang membunuhnya." jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tenang. Wajahnya sangat tenang untuk seorang yang telah membunuh manusia. Tidak ada rasa takut yang terpancar di wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak ada. Sebab, hatinya sendiri…

…telah mati.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Gaara lagi. Dia tak mau mengakui bahwa teman nya itu kini adalah seorang pembunuh. Meski dia pernah melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalanya. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau percaya pada kenyataan. Gaara yakin, suatu saat nanti pasti Naruto akan kembali menjadi yang dulu. Temannya yang periang dan ceria itu. Jangan salahkan Naruto… Peristiwa itulah yang telah merubahnya. Menjadi sosok yang dingin yang kejam…

"Mereka duluan yang ingin membunuhku… Lagi pula aku hanya membunuh bos nya saja…" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kau tak perlu membunuhnya kan? Ini diluar tugas mu, Naruto. Aku takut kalau kau sampai tertangkap oleh polisi…" kata Gaara lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar khawatir.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Menghidupkannya lagi? Sayangnya aku bukan Tuhan." kata Naruto kemudian mengambil pedang milik laki-laki tersebut.

"Bukan begitu… Arrgh! Sudalah…! Aku pusing kalau memikirkannya! Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau harus melenyapkan bekas-bekas darah ini. Mayat ini juga, yang jelas harus dilenyapkan. Jangan sampai hal ini diketahui oleh poli- Eh? Kau mau apa Naruto?"

'SYAAAAT!'

"Melenyapkannya…"

Hanya dalam sekejap, mayat tersebut sudah berubah menjadi potongan-potongan daging yang berukuran sangat kecil. Bahkan organ-organ dalam dan tulangnya juga ikut terpotong tak bersisa. Semuanya terpotong hanya dalam sekejap. Seperti hanya dengan sekali tebas. Mungkin saja manusia biasa tak akan menyangka bahwa potongan daging itu adalah bagian dari tubuh manusia. Semuanya dilakukan Naruto seperti mudahnya membalik telapak tangan. Sempurna. Ya. Sekarang mayat itu hanya seperti daging ayam atau daging sapi yang dicincang kecil-kecil.

" … " Gaara tertegun. Tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan melenyapkan mayat tersebut dengan cara seperti itu. Hal itu tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Kalau seperti ini, mungkin darah ini hanya akan dianggap darah hewan." kata Naruto. Dia lalu mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat yang telah berbau darah tersebut.

"Mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Gaara kepada Naruto yang sepertinya ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

"Pulang…" jawabnya biasa. Seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Gaara lagi sembari menunjuk kedua orang yang masih pingsan.

"Biarkan saja." kata Naruto tetap berjalan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka melaporkan kejadian pada polisi?" Gaara bertanya lagi. Kali ini Naruto berhenti. Tapi tetap tak menoleh kea rah Gaara.

" Tadi aku memukul leher mereka saat mereka masih sadar. Mereka tak akan ingat kejadian ini. Dan mungkin saja mereka tak akan ingat diri mereka sendiri untuk selamanya. Karena aku tepat memukul di pusat syaraf mereka. Lagipula, orang yang mungkin akan menemukan mereka hanya akan menganggap mereka adalah orang iseng yang mencincang-cincang daging. Kalaupun ketahuan itu mayat manusia, mereka yang akan dianggap sebagai pembunuh." Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Lalu dia melanjutkan perjalannya dan akhirnya sosok Naruto menghilang di tengah langit sore.

"…Naruto…" Gumam Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi sakit saat melihat Naruto.

* * *

'KLEK!'

"Naruto. Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Aku khawatir karena kau pulang lebih lama dari biasanya." sambut seorang pria berambut coklat dan diikat keatas. Umino Iruka. Dia adalah orang yang selama ini tinggal bersama Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau bisa pulang lebih lama? Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi?" tanya pria itu lagi. Dia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak yang selama ini selalu dijaganya.

"Tidak ada." jawab Naruto singkat. Benar-benar seperti tak terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Bagitu…" gumam Iruka. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan hal yang lain. Meskipun penasaran dan ada rasa was-was, tapi dia tetap tak mau bertanya lebih jauh. Dia tak ingin membuat Naruto marah kepadanya. Mau bagaimana pun juga, dia telah merawat Naruto dari bayi hingga sekarang. Dia sangat menyayangi Naruto dan tak ingin membuat Naruto marah.

"Iruka-sensei…"

"Ya…?" tanyanya ke Naruto.

"Apa ada misi untuk malam ini…" Naruto bertanya ke Iruka.

"Tidak ada…" jawab Iruka.

"Hn," kata Naruto seraya pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

"…Naruto…" gumam Iruka setelah tak lagi melihat sosok Naruto. Perasaan sedih selalu menyelimuti hatinya jika melihat anak yang selama ini dirawatnya. Naruto selama ini tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari orangtua nya. Tidak ada yang tau keberadaan orangtua Naruto. Mungkin…

* * *

"Berhenti Naruto! Kau bisa ikut terbakar jika masuk kedalam!"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!"

"Berhenti, Naruto! Jangan masuk ke dalam!"

"Lepaskan! Apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus masuk kedalam! Aku akan menyelamatkannya!"

"Tidak! Itu percuma saja, Naruto! Kau akan mati sia-sia kalau masuk kedalam! Dia sudah tak akan bisa diselamatkan lagi!"

"Enggak! Pasti masih bisa! Lepaskan aku!"

"Berhenti Naruto! Komohon…"

"Uh.."

"Naruto…"

"Huh… Hu…"

" … "

"HUWAAAAAA-!"

.

.

.

.

.

"AARGGHH!"

"Hosh… Hosh…"

"Sial! Lagi-lagi mimpi itu! Kenapa? Kenapa terus menghantuiku…? Huh… pasti dia ingin balas dendam kepada ku yang tak menyelematkannya… Sudah pasti… Dia ingin balas dendam kepada ku… Aku yang membuatnya meninggal… Aku yang salah karena tak menyelamatkannya… Kakak macam apa aku ini…? Tak bisa menyelamatkan adik sendiri… Dia…"

…pasti membenciku…

* * *

-pada malam hari disuatu gedung-

Sinar rembulan kini tertutup oleh gelapnya awan. Sehingga sinarnya yang indah itu kini tak tersampaikan ke seluruh umat manusia.

Sesosok pemuda perlahan masuk kesuatu ruangan yang gelap. Malamnya langit membuat sosok itu tak dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Yang terlihat adalah pemuda itu mengenakan sebuah kemeja berlengan panjang yang bewarna putih dan ditutupi oleh sebuah rompi bewarna merah. Pemuda itu juga mengenakan dasi bewarna hitam dan agak tak terlihat karena tertutup rompi. Ia juga memakai celana panjang seperti celana yang dikenakan di kantor-kantor, warnanya senada dengan warna dasinya. Tak luput sebuah topeng dikenakannya untuk menyembunyikan wajah aslinya. Sebuah topeng yang hanya menutupi bagian atas wajahnya.

Tapi tidak hanya pemuda itu saja yang berada diruangan tersebut. Ada sesosok orang lagi yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi besar didalam ruangan tersebut. Dapat dipastikan orang itu sudah berusia cukup tua. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah berkeriput dan mata lavendernya yng menatap sosok pemuda itu. Hyuuga Hiashi… Itulah nama orang yangtengah dudk dikursi tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau membunuh orang ini…" kata salah Hiashi tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto.

"Hn," balas orang pemuda itu sembari mengambil foto tersebut dan melihatnya.

"Orang itu bernama Gato. Dia adalah orang licik yang memanfaatkan segala cara demi memperkaya dirinya sendiri. Gato adalah pemilik perusahaan pelayaran yang sangat terkenal. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, dia memanfaatkan perusahaannya untuk memperjual-belikan Narkoba dalam jumlah yang banyak. Saat ini sedang berada di kota Nami. Tidak jauh dari kota Oto, hanya berjarak 5 jam perjalanan." kata Hiashi sambil mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya.

"Ini… Semua data-data tentang Gato ada disini. Kau bisa melihatnya…" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang tadi diambil dari laci mejanya.

"Hn," balas pemuda itu sembari mengambil amplop tersebut.

"Batas waktumu seminggu." kata Hiashi lagi. Kali ini dia beranjak untuk berdiri dan menatap langit malam dari balik kaca jendela.

"Hn, Apa yang kau minta sebagai bukti." tanya pemuda itu tapi tak ada nada tanya sama sekali dalam kalimatnya. Yang ada hanya sebuah nada datar tanpa ekspresi dari pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mendengar berita kematiannya saja…" jawab Hiashi sembari meninggalkan tempatnya lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa membunuhnya… Ya kan…"

" …Black Angel…?"

Kini Hiashi benar-benar telah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Tak mau membuang waktu, pemuda itupun juga mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

-di Oto High School-

'Srek…'

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa Kiba kepada sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas.

"Hn," balas pemuda itu datar. Ya. Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang baru saja mendapat sapaan hangat dari Kiba.

"Kau ini… Miskin kata banget sih…! Sapalah orang-orang yang menyapamu!" balas Kiba sambil berkacak pinggang. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Kiba dan terus melangkah kearah mejanya.

"Ada apa Naruto…?" tanya gaara yang duduk disamping Naruto.

"Hn," balas Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Gaara.

"Ck… Si Inuzuka itu benar… Kau itu harus membalas sapaan orang yang ditujukan kepadamu. Paling minim senyum pun tidak apa…" kata Gaara dengan maksud menasihati.

"Itu tidak penting…" balas Naruto masih tidak menatap Gaara.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus… bisa-bisa semua orang menjauhimu…" kata Gaara lagi.

"Aku tak butuh teman… Teman hanyalah omong kosong…" balasnya lagi dengan tatapan dingin ke Gaara. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Terserah kau saja…" kata Gaara lalu mengambil sebuah buku di tasnya dan mulai membacanya,

* * *

-di sebuah dedung di kota Nami-

"Ahahahaha-!" tawa seorang pria yang sudah agak tua. "Ahaha! Tak kusangka seorang anak buahku akan mendapat informasi yang hebat seperti ini! Ahahahaha!" tawa orang itu semakin jadi begitu mendapat sebuah informasi dari salah satu anak buahnya.

"Tapi Gato-sama… Ini bisa jadi sebuah ancaman bagi perusahaan ini…" kata seorang pemuda yang merupakan kaki tangan orang yang bernama Gato.

"Tak perlu khawatir…! Siapa pun orang yang akan membunuhku, dia yang akan mati di tanganku…!" kata orang itu –yang bernama Gato dengan sangat yakin.

"Tapi Gato-sama… Bagaimana kalau orang itu adalah si Black Angel yang akhir-akhir sering dibicarakan…? Ini bisa jadi hal yang gawat, Gato-sama… " kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Tak perlu cemas…" ucap Gato pelan.

"…?" pemuda itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia tak mengerti maksud dari tuannya itu.

"…Karena kita akan buat pesta kejutan untuknya…"

* * *

"Naruto…? Kau yakin masih akan melanjutkan misi ini…?" tanya Iruka ke Naruto.

"Hn," jawaban singkat meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Tak tahu bahwa Iruka benar-benar mengawatirkan dirinya.

"Hah… Sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab seperti itu…" kata Iruka sambil menghela nafas. "Aku sudah menitipkan surat ijin mu di Gaara. Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang…" katanya lagi sambil menatap cemas kearah Naruto.

"Hn," balas Naruto singkat lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam mobil setelah semua perlengkapan dimasukan kedalam bagasi mobil. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu mulai berjalan dan semakin lama semakin meninggalkan kota Oto. Menuju…

…Kota Nami…

* * *

Keesokan paginya…

"Hei, Gaara… Hari ini Naruto tidak masuk ya…?" tanya Kiba ke Gaara yang sedang duduk sendiri dimejanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat…" jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah Kiba.

"Oh begitu… Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Sepertinya sakit…" jawab Gaara seadanya. Tak mungkin jika ia bilang Naruto tidak masuk karena ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya kan…?

"Begitu… Sakit apa…?" Kiba bertanya lagi. Sebenarnya Gaara malas jika harus menjawab, tapi dia tak enak hati jika mendiamkan Kiba begitu saja. Jadilah dia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Entahlah… Aku tidak diberi tahu Naruto sedang sakit apa…" jawabnya.

"Hm… Kalau gitu titip salam untuk Naruto ya… Semoga cepat sembuh…!" katanya seraya kembali ketempat duduknya semula.

"Hn," balas Gaara pelan. Sepertinya tidak kedengaran oleh Kiba karena suaranya terlalu pelan.

'Terima kasih… Inuzuka…'

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai…" kata seseorang dikursi kemudi. "Naruto…?" katanya lagi sambil melihat kearah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk dikursi sebelahnya sambil menatap langit yang agak mendung. Sepertinya akan hujan…

"Hn, aku dengar…" katanya seraya keluar dari mobil untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar setelah 8 jam perjalan dimobil.

"Haah…" Iruka hanya menghela nagas lelah. Mengemudi mobil selama 8 jam tanpa istirahat membuat dirinya agak lelah. Sepertinya dia harus minum teh hangat untuk menyegarkan diri.

"Aku akan menaruh barang-barang dikamar… Jika kau ingin jalan-jalan, silahkan saja… Tapi jangan terlalu jauh…" kata Iruka kemudian membawa barang-barang berupa tas yang isinya tidak hanya baju, tapi juga alat-alat untuk keperluan utama yang menjadi tujuan mereka kesini.

"Ya…" balas Naruto lalu mulai berjalan-jalan.

* * *

-di sebuah Apartemen-

"Naruto…" gumam seorang pemuda berambut merah.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kenapa aku tak boleh ikut, Iruka-san…?" tanya Gaara ke Iruka.

"Tempat itu jauh, lagipula berbahaya… Aku tak mau nanti terjadi apa-apa terhadap kau…" jawab Iruka.

"Naruto juga sama! Dia bisa terluka jika dibiarkan kesana!" kata Gara lagi. Kali ini suaranya agak meninggi.

"Aku juga khawatir terhadap Naruto… Tapi mau bagaimana lagi… Ini sudah keputusan Naruto… Aku tak bisa menolak atau membantahnya…" Iruka berkata lagi. Rasa cemas dan khawatir tersirat dalam wajahnya.

"Tapi kenapa aku tak boleh ikut…? Aku akan berusaha membantu Naruto sebisa ku…!" kata Gaara masih tidak terima dengan keputusan ini.

"Maaf Gaara… Naruto yang menyuruhku agar kau tidak ikut dalam misi kali ini…" kata Iruka lagi. Dia benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Naruto. Padahal dulu Naruto tidak seperti ini.

"Begitu…" akhirnya gaara memutuskan untuk tidak ikut. Lagipula ini perintah Naruto. Dibantah berapa kali pun, jika Naruto sudah memutuskan, maka Naruto tidak akan merubah keputusannya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Naruto… Kuharap kau baik-baik saja…" gumam Gaara lagi sebelum ia benar-benar tetidur lelap menuju alam mimpinya.

* * *

-di sebuah kamar penginapan-

"Terima kasih karena kedatangan anda… Sebenarnya kami telah berkerja sama dengan Hiashi-sama untuk menyingkirkan Gato… Karena jika hanya kami saja… Tak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan Gato. Penduduk desa ini sangat sedikt dan miskin… Kami akan sangat tertolong jika kalian ingin meolong kami…" kata seorang kakek-kakek berambut putih yang membawa sebotol sake. Namanya adalah Tazuna.

"Begitu… Apa Gato itu sangat kejam…?" tanya Iruka ke Tazuna.

"Ya… Dia mempekerjakan kami tanpa digaji… Dia juga merampas semua hampir semua harta benda kami… Tidak hanya itu, dia membunuh sebagian laki-laki didesa ini… Dia melakukan itu agar kami tidak dapat melawannya…" kata Tazuna sambil menundukan wajahnya. Dia jadi teringat tentang putranya yang dibunuh Gato karena berusaha melawan Gato. Teman-temannya juga turut menjadi korban kekejaman Gato.

"Tak kusangka dia orang seperti itu…" kata iruka lagi. Dia turut bersedih atas masalah yang dialami warga desa ini. Padahal desa ini menjadi kota yang makmur. Seandainya saja tidak ada Gato.

"Hahaha! Sudahlah! Tak perlu membicarakan masalah sepele seperti itu!" kata Tzuna sambil tertawa.

Sepele…?

Tentu saja ini bukan masalah sepele. Penderitaan yang dialami warga desa ini sudah cukup berat. Kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai bukanlah hal gampang untuk dilupakan. Apalagi hal yang mudah untuk ditertawakan.

"Naruto…? Kau mau kemana…?" tanya Iruka begitu melihat Naruto yang sepertinya akan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar…" jawabnya singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu beserta orang-orang yang ada didalamnya.

"Anak yang malang… Sepertinya dia sudah mengalami banyak penderitaan…" kata Tazuna setelah Naruto pergi.

"Hah…?" Iruka hanya memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Anak yang berambut pirang itu… Sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa sudah pernah mengalami penderitaan yang mungkin saja tidak ingin diingatnya lagi…" kata Tazuna lagi masih tertunduk. Rasanya dia bisa memahami penderitaan Naruto padahal dia tidak tahu penderitaan apa yang sudah dialami oleh Naruto.

"Yah… Begitulah… Banyak kejadian yang sudah dialaminya…" kata Iruka turut bersedih.

-di taman belakang penginapan-

Sekarang terlihat sosok Naruto yang sedang mengamati bunga-bunga yang ada di taman tersebut.

"Indah, bukan bunga-bunga itu…?" kata seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba saja mucul dibelakang Naruto.

"Siapa kau…" kata Naruto dingin. Meski agak tertanggu dengan sinar matahari sore yang agak menghalangi penglihataan nya saat ini, tapi jelas bahwa anak tersebut berambut hitam coklat dan memakai sebuah topi.

"Namaku Inari… Cucu dari kakek yang tadi ada didalam di ruangan itu." kata anak itu yang mengaku bernama inari.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari… Sebentar lagi malam, lebih baik kau masuk kedalam rumahmu…" kata Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke bunga-bunga itu.

"Aku ingin disini… Soalnya ini tempat ayahku sering bermain denganku…" kata Inari sambil menunduk. Berusaha menahan air yang akan keluar dari matanya.

"Sebelum Gato datang kesini, ayah sering mengajakku bermain di taman ini. Tapi sejak kedatangan Gato kesini setahun yang lalu, banyak yang berubah dari desa ini. Semuanya semakin suram. Aku senang jika taman ini masih ada. Karena ini taman kenangan aku dan ayah…" kata Inari. Tak lama kemudian air mata yang daritadi dibendungnya, malah mengalir keluar dari bola matanya.

"Berhenti menangis jika kau ini memang laki-laki…" kata Naruto seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk beranjak pergi.

"Kau tak mengerti penderitaanku! Aku sangat sayang ayah, tapi ayah malah pergi meninggalkanku! Hu… uh… Kau yang hidup bahagia mana mungkin penderitaanku! Hu… uh…" kata Inari sambil terisak-isak.

'Kau tau apa tentang diriku… Hidupku jauh lebih berat darimu… Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa ayah dan ibuku…'

"Huu… uuh…"

"Aku akan berusaha melenyapkan Gato dari desa ini…"

" Eh…?"

"…karena itu berhentilah menangis… Air mata tak akan dapat mengembalikan orang yang telah pergi…"

Kemudian Naruto pergi meninggalkan Inari sendiri di taman.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memberiku semangat… Niichan…"

* * *

-di gedung perusahaan milik Gato-

'SYAAAT ! SYAAAT !'

"AAAAAARRGHH-!'

'SYAAAAT !'

'BRUUKH !'

'AAAAAAAAAARRGH !'

'SYAAAAT !'

'UUAARGH !'

Terdengar suara-suara teriakan dari para orang-orang yang baru saja terbunuh. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

'Tap…'

"Heh… Kau hebat juga bisa sampai sini…" kata seorang pemuda bermabut hitam. Dialah orang kepercayaan Gato. Kondisinya lumayan buruk karena daritadi terus melawan Naruto. Banyak sayatan yang ada ditubuhnya membuat geraknya jadi lebih lambat. "Tak kusangka yang datang memang benar-benar kau…"

"…wahai Tuan Black Angel yang terhormat…"

Kemudian pria itu berlari sambil menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Naruto. Tapi Naruto bisa dengan mudah menghindari pedang itu. Latihan selam bertahun-tahun telah membuat refleksnya bagus.

'Sial! Padahal dia sudah membunuh semua orang digedung tanpa sisa… Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah…? Sial! Sial!'

"Kalau kau melamun seperti itu…"

" …?"

"…Musuh akan dengan mudah membunuhmu…"

Hanya dengan satu tusukan dijantung, pemuda itu langsung terjatuh dan sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Ya… Naruto telah membunuh seorang manusia lagi…

Tapi dia peduli akan hal itu… Dia langsung masuk kesebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat tujuannya semula. Ruangan tempat Gato berada…

'Klek…'

"Oh… Kau sudah datang rupanya… Black Angel…"

Kini Naruto dapat melihat sosok Gato diruangan itu.

"Kau ternyata memang hebat sesuai yang dikabarkan… Tak kusangka semua anak buahku bisa terbunuh dengan mudahnya ditangan mu…" kata Gato seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bernegosiasi dulu…? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan…?"

"Sayangnya itu adalah kematianmu…" kata Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hoh begitu… Kalau seperti itu, negosiasi tidak akan bisa ya…? Kalau begitu… MATILAH KAU !" kata Gato sambil menembakan pelurunya ke Naruto.

Tapi naruto bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

'DOR! DOR!'

Gato pun kembali menembakan peluru pistolnya itu. Yang jelas dia tidak ingin mati terbunuh disini.

Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar dengan mudah.

"AKU TAK AKAN MATI DISINI ! KAU YANG AKAN MATI !"

'DOR! DOR! DOR!'

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto kembali menghindari tembakan peluru dari Gato.

"MEMANGNYA HANYA DENGAN SEBUAH PEDANG KAU BISA MEMBUNUH KU, HAH!"

'DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!'

Lagi-lagi Gato kembali menembakan pelurunya. Tapi Naruto kembali menghindar dari tembakan tersebut.

"JANGAN CUMA MENGHINDAR SAJA, BOCAH!1 CEPAT SERANG AKU! ATAU KAU TERLALU TAKUT DEN-"

'DOR!'

"Kau pikir hanya saja yang mempunyai pistol…? Aku juga mempunyai senjata selain pedang ini…" kata Naruto sambil mengenggam pedang ditangan kirinya. Sebuah pedang berhias ukiran dan satu batu berkilau bewarna merah. Ditangan kirinya dipegang sebuah pistol yang dipakainya untuk menembak Gato.

'BRUK!'

Tubuh Gato terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin karena angin malam yang masuk dari jendela besar diruangan itu.

"…Misi selesai…"

* * *

"Hmm… Uzumaki Naruto ya…? Nama yang bagus untuk seorang pembunuh bayaran…"

"Begitulah… Apa anda tetap yakin dengan keputusan anda…?"

"Ya… AKu yakin…"

"Kalau itu sudah keputusan anda… Saya tak bisa membantah…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu… Karena kita akan…"

.

.

.

.

.

"…segera bertemu dengannya…"

Bersambung…

* * *

Kagu: Wahahaha! Lagi-lagi Kagu bikin fic! Padahal fic lain belum kelar! Wahaha! *ketawa-ketawa*

Gaara: Urusin fic loe yang lain tuh!

Kagu: Tenang! Tenang! Lagi dalam proses pengetikan kok!

Naruto: Wow… Kali ini gue jadi pembunuh ya…?

Kagu: Betul! *ngacungin jempol*

KyuuSasu: Gue gak muncul di chap ini ya…? *ngomongnya barengan*

Kagu: Ntar kalian ada jatahnya kok! Ehem! *ngambil mic* HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELS-SENPAI! *teriak-teriak, trus ditimpukin* Ini fic Kagu publish sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun ke Els-senpai. Meski kecepatan… Hehe… *kicked*

Kyuubi: Bukannya elo bilang mau ngasih yang humor…? Kok malah jadi gore…? Jangan bilang ini menurut loe humor…

Kagu: Enggak kok… Aku tau ini gore. Yang humor udah kuputusin buat Naruto's Birthday… Jadi kuganti yang gore deh… Hehe… *kicked again* Lagipula itu belum selesai kok!

Naruto: SERIUS! Mau ngasih fic buat hari ulang tahunku!

Kagu: Yah gitu deh… Tadinya sih buat SasuNaru Day… Tapi karena aku telat nge-publishnya, ya udah buat ntar 10 Oktober nanti…

Naruto: Huwaa! Makasih! *meluk-meluk Kagu*

Sasuke: *nge-deathglare Kagu*

Kagu: Mendingan lepasin deh… Soalnya ada yang cemburu tuh… *ngelirik Sasuke*

Oke… Fic ini emang gaje dan jelek… Ada gore pula! Tapi bersediakah para readers sekalian me-review fic jelek ini…? Kalo mau nge-flame juga boleh sih… Tapi harus ada yang alasan yang logis dan masuk akal untuk diterima diotak Kagu yang lemot ini…

.

.

.

.

.

Review, please…? :3


	2. Pertemuan dengan Sasuke

Kagu: Ah! Sorry lama apdet! *mang ada yang nungguin?*

**HAPPY READING! XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Siapa tuh Masashi Kishimoto! Ngaku-ngaku punya Naruto! Yang punya Naruto tuh Uchiha Sasuke Teme Brengsek Ayam! *dihajar*

**Rated:**

Sepertinya yang cocok M deh… Ada adegan bunuh-bunuhan nya sih… No Lemon…

**Genre:**

Angst… Sedikit Romance… Gore…

**Pair:**

SASUNARU ! XDD Akan bertambah seiring waktu…

**Warning:**

Ada adegan BUNUH-BUNUHAN ! Fic ini sangat tidak pantas dibaca anak kecil ! Gak bagus buat pertumbuhan bayi dan anak-anak ! (?) Maybe ada miss dan Mr. typo(s)… Naruto kayaknya OOC deh… CHARA DEATH !

**DON'T LIKE…? YAH DON'T READ !**

* * *

Dua hari setelah pembunuhan Gato…

"Hei! Hei! Kalian dengar berita semalam tidak…?"

"Aku dengar kok!"

"Berita tentang pembunuhan Gato si pengusaha itu kan!"

"Betul!"

"Katanya dia menjual narkoba kan!"

"Dia juga menyengsarakan penduduk desa Nami kan…?"

"Iya! Tak kusangka Gato itu orang jahat ya…?"

"Hm… Polisi juga menemukan berkas-berkas kejahatan di mejanya…"

"Wah… Kalau begitu bagus kan! Penduduk Nami jadi nya terbebas dari Gato!"

"Tapi siapa ya yang membunuh Gato…?"

"Benar juga… Siapa ya…?"

"Iya! Hebat ya yang membunuh Gato! Katanya dia juga membunuh semua anak buah nya!"

"Waa… Hebat sekali!"

Kelas pun menjadi ribut karena para siswa-siswi sedang membicarakan peristiwa pembunuhan Gato. Ya… Berita tersebut memang sudah tersebar ke semua tempat dengan sangat cepat. Tak terkecuali di kota Oto. Sebuah kota dengan teknologi yang sangat maju.

"Sepertinya kau sedang dibicarakan ya, Naruto?" kata seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil bertopang dagu.

"Bukan urusanku." kata pemuda berambut pirang tak peduli. Dia sedang asik menatap langit biru yang dikelilingi awan-awan putih.

"Begitukah? Padahal mereka sedang membicarakan mu kan?" kata Gaara lagi.

"Aku tak peduli." kata Naruto lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak tetarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang tentang dirinya. Meski orang itu tidak tau bahwa yang membunuh Gato adalah dirinya. Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

"Bagaimana, Kakashi? Sudah kau kirimkan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang tajam.

"Sudah tuan… Tapi apa tuan yakin? Kurasa dia orang yang berbahaya…" balas seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut bewarna perak yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Kakashi.

"Hm… Begitukah? Tapi kurasa dia dapat dipercaya…" kata pemuda itu lagi sambil mengambil suatu berkas di laci mejanya.

"Terserah tuan sajalah. Saya permisi." kata Kakashi lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

-di rumah Naruto-

"Aku pulang." kata Naruto seraya masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Naruto… Kau sudah pulang rupanya." sapa Iruka yang kemudian keluar dari dapur.

"Hn," balas Naruto kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga untuk ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" kata Iruka menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto.

"Ada apa." kata Naruto lalu sambil menatap Iruka.

"Tadi ada orang yang mengirim email kepadamu. Orang itu punya permintaan kepadamu…" kata Iruka sambil membuka email di laptop.

"Dimana tempat pertemuannya." kata Naruto lagi.

" Besok siang disebuah Café yang terletak di Oto Street." kata Iruka sambil membaca ulang isi email tersebut.

"Suruh tempat lain." kata Naruto ke Iruka.

"Hah?" Iruka tidak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Suruh orang itu mengubah tempat pertemuannya." Naruto mengulang perkataannya barusan.

"Tapi kenapa?" Iruka bertanya lagi ke Naruto.

"Jika di Café, aku tidak bisa memakai penyamaranku. Dan orang itu bisa melihat wajah asliku." jelas Naruto lalu mulai beranjak pergi tapi terhenti dengan perkataan Iruka.

"Maaf, Naruto… Tapi orang itu tidak mau mengganti tempatnya." kata Iruka yang membuat Naruto agak kesal.

'Cih… Cepat sekali membalasnya.' kata Naruto dalam hati. Padahal barusan saja mengirim balasan email tersebut. Tapi hanya dalam hitungan detik saja sudah ada balesan email dari orang itu.

"Suruh dia ganti tempat nya. Kalau dia masih tetap tidak mau, bilang saja bahwa aku tidak akan datang." perintah Naruto.

"Sudah dikirim…" kata Iruka. Tak lama kemudian datanglah balasan email tersebut.

**Aku tahu semua rahasia dirimu… Kalau kau tidak mau datang, aku akan bocorkan semua rahasia mu itu. Atau kau terlalu takut jika wajah jelek mu itu akan ketahuan orang-orang…?**

"Cih…! Orang menyebalkan. Akan kubunuh orang itu nanti. Iruka-sensei." kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan nya.

"I-iya…?" tanya Iruka gugup. Jarang sekali dia melihat Naruto nyaris terpancing emosinya seperti ini. Naruto yang sekarang jadi terlihat mengerikan.

"Bilang ke orang brengsek itu bahwa aku akan menyanggupi syaratnya." kata Naruto dengan sedikit penekanan pada beberapa kata.

"Ba-baik!" balas Iruka sambil buru-buru membalas email tersebut. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar marah…

* * *

Sementara itu disuatu tempat…

"Fuh… Ini akan menarik. Uzumaki Naruto ya? Tak kusangka orang seperti itu adalah sosok asli dari 'Black Angel', si pembunuh yang terkenal itu. Huh… Aku jadi ingin melihat orang tersebut." kata pemuda berambut raven sambil melihat sebuah foto pemuda berambut kuning yang wajahnya ditutupi sebuah topeng rubah.

"Sasuke-sama… Sudah waktunya berangkat." ucap Kakashi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan segera berjalan menuju mobil.

Di tempat Naruto…

"Iruka-sensei tidak usah ikut. Aku akan berangkat sendiri." ujar Naruto. Kali ini dia tidak mengenakan penyamarannya dikarenakan tempat yang akan ditujunya merupakan tempat ramai. Dia tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui oleh khalayak umum.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ini jebakan?" kata Iruka. Dia benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Naruto. Semoga saja dia tidak terpancing untuk membunuh orang lagi.

"Jika jebakan, akan kubunuh orang itu." balas Naruto. Dia ingin segera menemui orang yang telah membuat perjanjian ditempat ramai seperti café.

"Hati-hati…" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Iruka.

"Hn,"

* * *

Di sebuah café yang terletak di Oto street…

Suasana kota yang sedang dingin –karena baru saja turun hujan– membuat siapa saja lebih memilih untuk berdiam di rumah dan mungkin sambil meminum coklat panas.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda berambut raven dengan mata hitam kelam bagai langit malam tak berbintang. Rambutnya yang bewarna hitam sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Sekarang ia sedang menunggu seseorang sambil meminum secangkir kopi panas tanpa gula untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

Saat ini dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Orang yang salama ini dijuluki 'Black Angel' didalam dunia hitam. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang mampu melenyapkan korban-korbannya tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Sedangkan ia sendiri adalah keturunan dari keluarga Uchiha. Salah satu keluarga terpandang dan juga pemilik perusahan terbesar di Oto.

'Ting!'

Bel di pintu café berbunyi nyaring pertanda baru saja ada orang yang masuk kedalam café tersebut.

Sasuke melirik sejenak orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam café. Dan mungkin saja orang itu adalah yang daritadi ditunggunya.

Kemudian orang itu berjalan memasuki café. Dia tampak sedang melirik setiap bagian dari café. Mungkin mencari sesuatu –tepatnya seseorang. Lalu pemuda tersebut berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa kau yang dijuluki 'Black Angel'?" bisik Sasuke pelan ketika seorang pemuda berambut pirang tiba disampingnya.

"Huh… Jadi kau yang mengirim email kepadaku." balas sinis pemuda pirang tersebut –tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" balas Sasuke.

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu."

"Benarkah? Nadamu tidak seperti orang bertanya." kata Sasuke. Hal itu cukup membuat Naruto menjadi emosi. Meski masih ditahannya.

"Ya. Aku. Bertanya. Padamu." balas Naruto penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil meminum kopi tanpa gulanya. Tak mempedulikan ucapan Naruto.

'Brengsek.' umpat Naruto dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh orang dihadapannya ini dengan pistol yang disembunyikan dibalik jaketnya. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah clien nya, meski orang itu adalah orang ter-brengsek sedunia.

"Duduk." ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit heran. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia berkata sesuatu.

"Aku tidak menerima perintah selain misi pembunuhan." balasnya dingin sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memerintahmu. Aku hanya menyuruhmu duduk, bodoh." balas Sasuke dan sukses membuat dahi si pirang berkedut kesal. Tapi berhubung dia tidak mau berlama-lama bersama si ayam hitam itu, ia lebih memilih menurut untuk duduk dan lekas mengakhiri ini secepatnya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh." kata Naruto tanpa basa basi.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke. Entah ada maksud apa dibaliknya. Membuat Naruto marah atau ingin mengulur waktu agar bisa lebih lama bersama Naruto. Author tidak tahu.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku." kata Naruto dengan hawa mengancam yang siap membunuh kapan pun ia mau.

"Aku akan menjawab jika kau memesan sesuatu." balas Sasuke dengan tenang. Tak merasa takut dengan hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sedari tadi menahan keinginannya untuk membunuh ayam itu dan mencincangnya sampai ribuan potongan yang berukuran kecil.

"Teh hangat." jawabnya. Mungkin saja dengan meminum teh hangat, pikirannya bisa menjadi normal kembali.

"Pelayan. Tolong pesan satu teh hangat." kata Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan tatapan genit dari sang pelayan yang dapat dipastikan gendernya adalah betina alias wanita.

"Aku sudah menuruti kemauan mu. Sekarang, siapa yang harus kubunuh." kata Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hm, baiklah. Orang yang harus kau bunuh adalah…"

* * *

"Apa!"

"Te-tenang dulu, Gaara…"

Kini terlihat dua orang –yang satu berambut merah dan yang satunya lagi berambut coklat dikuncir keatas— sedang berada di ruang tamu dan sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Tapi, Iruka-sensei. Apa sensei tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto?" kata pemuda yang berambut merah –tak lain adalah Gaara. Sepertinya dia sedang memprotes akan sesuatu.

"Aku juga khawatir, Gaara. Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah jalan yang sudah dipilih Naruto." kata Iruka. "Kita harus percaya padanya…" katanya lagi. Tersirat adanya nada kecemasan dalam kalimatnya.

"Peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu lah yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin balas dendam, Iruka-sensei." lirih Gaara. Hatinya menjadi sakit jika mengingat kejadian yang menimpa Naruto dan dirinya 11 tahun yang lalu. Juga yang menimpa seorang 'adik' yang mereka sayangi.

"Aku tahu… Tapi Naruto punya jalan yang harus ia hadapi sendiri. Saat ini, kita hanya bisa memberinya dukungan dan semangat. Aku juga sudah berusaha untuk menasehati Naruto. Tapi…"

" 'Tapi' apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Kau pasti punya PR yang harus kau kerjakan." kata Iruka sambil tersenyum ramah. "Akan kukabarkan jika Naruto sudah pulang." katanya lagi.

"Hn. Terima kasih, sensei." kata Gaara lalu beranjak untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

"Ya…" kata Iruka sambil menatap Gaara yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

'Tapi… Peristiwa sebelum itu jauh lebih menyakitkan hati daripada peristiwa yang kalian alami bersama. Peristiwa menyakitkan yang kuharap tidak akan diketahui oleh Naruto…'

* * *

"Apa?"

"Kau itu tuli ya? Harus kubilang berapa kali kalau orang akan kau bunuh itu adalah orang bernama Zabuza." kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tuli tau. Lagipula Zabuza itu kan sudah mati. Mana mungkin aku membunuh orang sudah mati?" balas Naruto kesal. Jelas saja, mana mungkin ada orang mau diperintah untuk membunuh orang yang sudah mati.

"Tidak. Dia masih hidup kok." balas Sasuke enteng. Seolah tak ada beban setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kau meledekku!" balas Naruto. Entah kenapa rasanya dia menjadi kesal. "Semua orang juga sudah tau kalau Zabuza sudah mati dalam kebakaran 17 tahun yang lalu. Apa mau mu dengan menyuruhku untuk membunuh orang yang sudah mati, hah?"

"Dia masih hidup." gumam Sasuke pelan. "Peristiwa kebakaran 17 tahun yang lalu memang memakan banyak korban. Tapi masih ada orang selamat dari kebakaran tersebut."

"Hah…"

"Salah satunya Zabuza. Selama ini dia terus bersembunyi. Wajar saja banyak yang mengira kalau dia sudah mati."

" … "

"Masih tidak percaya?"

"Mustahil. Kebakaran itu kan adalah sejarah mengerikan yang pernah terjadi di Kirigakure." ucap Naruto tak percaya sambil menatap Sasuke

"Memang. Tapi Zabuza adalah pembunuh yang sama hebatnya seperti dirimu. Tidak mungkin dia akan tewas dengan mudahnya hanya gara-gara sebuah kebakaran kecil seperti itu." Balas Sasuke lalu meminum kopi panasnya. "Jangan remehkan dia. Bagaimapun juga, dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling ditakuti di Kirigakure pada zamanya."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tau dia ada dimana sekarang?"

"Kau tau sebuah perusahaan kecil yang bernama Yuki Company?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukan sebuah foto dua orang. Salah satunya adalah Zabuza, dan yang satu lagi adalah pemuda berambut hitam panjang.

"Ya. Aku tau. Perusahaan yang tidak beitu dikenal. Pemimpinnya adalah orang yang bernama Haku, kan?" balas Naruto.

"Kau benar. Tapi Haku hanya diperintahkan untuk menjadi pemimpin saja. Pemimpin sebenarnya adalah Zabuza." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakana itu benar? Bisa saja ini adalah jebakan untukku kan?" balas Naruto. Dia masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya kepada orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Tidak. Ini bukan jebakan seperti yang kau pikirkan." balas Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu untuk membunuh Zabuza."

"Zabuza berniat menghancurkan perusahaan yang ada dan menopoli jalur perdagangan." kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Karena itu aku memintamu untuk membunuh Zabuza." katanya lagi. Naruto hanya diam. Dia bingung antara menerima misi ini atau menolaknya.

Naruto berfikir sejenak. 'Dia bisa tau hal yang tidak kuketahui. Kurasa dia bukan orang biasa. Tapi… Menerima misi ini sama saja dengan bekerja padanya. Tapi, dia juga sudah tau wajahku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup. Apa yang harus kulakukan…'

"Aku tidak akan membocorkan identitas tentangmu." ucap Sasuke pelan. Naruto menatapnya heran. Seolah dia tahu apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus menjalankan misi ini." katanya lagi dengan sebuah seringaian diwajahnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menyebarkan foto wajahmu di koran-koran kota yang ada diseluruh dunia." kata Sasuke sambil menunjukan wallpaper hp-nya yang bergambar Naruto saat meminum teh hangatnya tadi.

'Se-sejak kapan!'

"Heran? Tapi tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyebarkan foto ini jika kau bisa diajak kerjasama. Bagaimana?" kata Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kemenangan terukir diwajah putihnya.

'Kurang ajar!' umpat Naruto dalam hati. "Baik. Akan kuterima misi ini." jawabnya. Saat ini, identitasnya jauh lebih beharga ketimbang ego nya yang sangat sangat membenci keturunan Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Bagus." gumam Sasuke lalu memasukan kembali hp-nya kedalam saku celana nya. Kemudian dia bangkit untuk beranjak meninggalkan café tersebut. Dan…

'CUP…'

Satu ciuman mendarat dengan sangat mulus di bibir tipis Naruto. Meninggalkan bekas syok bagi sang pemilik bibir.

"Itu tanda kontraknya dan aku tidak menerima adanya kegagalan." kini Sasuke benar-benar telah meninggalkan café dan lekas menuju kantornya.

Tapi dia juga meninggalkan para pengunjung café yang melihatnya dengan mulut menganga dan juga para pelayan yang entah kenapa muncul semburat pink di pipinya.

Dan oh… Jangan lupakan Naruto yang masih syok karena ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh cowok berambut hitam ala ayam.

* * *

Disuatu ruangan…

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat kepada salah satu pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir keatas.

"Seperti biasa. Kondisinya baik, tapi tidak dengan hatinya." jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Begitu…" balas pria itu pertanda ia paham dengan apa yang dimaksud sang pemuda. "Kalau begitu, kau boleh pulang. Aku akan menunggu laporan mu selanjutnya."

"Hn,"

Dan pemuda itu pun segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

'Klek!'

"Naruto. Kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana?" sapa Iruka begitu Naruto sampai di rumah dengan wajah yang tidak bisa artikan maksudnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya bohong. Jelas, mana mungkin dia bisa lupa dengan acara pencurian ciuman pertamanya oleh seorang pemuda sekaligus pengusaha muda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Iruka sedikit curiga setelah melihat raut wajah Naruto.

"Ya. Aku hanya menerima misi itu dan yah, pembicaraan selesai." balasnya. Tapi terlihat dengan sangat jelas ada nada kesal dalam kalimatnya. Tapi Iruka tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut. Mungkin saja Naruto sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang. "Aku mau tidur dulu." katanya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

"Dia kenapa ya…?" gumam Iruka begitu melihat kelakuan Naruto yang agak aneh. Tapi tak mau ambil pusing, dia pun pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

* * *

Sementara itu di kamar Sasuke…

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang terbaring disebuah kasur ukuran king size.

"Fuh…" gumam Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum melihat suatu foto di hp-nya. Ya… Foto Naruto yang sedang minum teh hangat saat ada di café tadi.

"Tak kusangka wajah asli Black Angel sangat manis seperti ini. Tidak seperti wajah kebanyakan laki-laki. Atau jangan-jangan dia itu banci ya? Haha…" katanya lagi sambil tertawa kecil begitu mengingat wajah-wajah Naruto yang tersimpan sangat rapi di memori otaknya.

Mata biru bagai langit cerah, rambut pirang seperti matahari. Tidak lupa kulitnya yang bewarna tan seperti habis berjemur dibawah matahari. Juga aroma citrus dari pemuda tersebut. Entah kenapa semua itu seperti mengacaukan indra Sasuke. –Mungkin wajah manis Naruto juga termasuk hitungan.—

"Black Angel ya… Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ia dijuluki seperti itu. Dan menurutku, seorang malaikat sepertinya tak pantas terjun kedalam dunia hitam. Atau dia adalah iblis yang menyamar seperti malaikat?" kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide dalam otaknya. "Sepertinya aku akan meminta Kakashi yang melakukan ini…" lalu ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela dan kemudian menatap langit senja dari sana.

"Fuh… Ini akan menarik, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sebuah seringaian terukir di wajahnya. Dia tak sabar untuk menjalankan rencananya kepada Naruto.

Dan sepertinya, si Uchiha bungsu ini telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto sejak pandangan pertama.

Sementara itu Kakashi yang sedari tadi mengintip gelagat Sasuke dari luar kamar –tepatnya dibalik pintu— hanya menatap heran kearah Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya senyum-senyum aneh dan berbicara sendiri.

* * *

"Zabuza… Ada apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Namanya adalah Haku. Dia diselamatkan Zabuza ketika akan dibunuh oleh ayahnya saat berusia 6 tahun. Sekarang usianya sudah mencapai 16 tahun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" balas Zabuza. Dari tadi dia hanya menatap langit malam yang berbintang.

"Kau bohong. Pasti ada sesuatu." kata Haku.

"Hn. Seperti biasa, kau tidak mudah untuk dibohongi." balas Zabuza.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haku khawatir.

"Haku… Seandainya ada orang yang ingin membunuhku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Zabuza? Kau tidak akan mati. Aku yakin itu!" seru Haku. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Zabuza saat ini.

"Kau ingat ceritaku kan, Haku?" tanya Zabuza masih menatap langit. "Dulu aku adalah orang selalu membunuh. Membunuh dan membunuh. Itulah aku. Tapi suatu hari, aku diperintahkan untuk membunuh seorang pemuda. Dia berhasil mengalahkanku. Kemampuannya jauh melebihi ku."

" … " Haku hanya mendengarkan. Sudah berapa kali Zabuza bercerita masalah ini dan dia hanya bisa mendengarkan.

"Disaat aku terdesak, ada seseorang yang membakar tempat kami bertarung. Tapi tak disangka, kebakaran tersebut menyebar dengan sangat cepat dan malah membakar seluruh Kirigakure. Tapi apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu, dia bukannya lari, tapi dia malah menolongku yang sudah tak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi. Saat kutanya, dia hanya menjawab…"

" … " Haku masih mendegarkan.

" 'Setiap orang memiliki keluarga. Jika mati disini, sama saja kita telah meninggalkan keluarga kita yang senantiasa menanti di rumah. Kita harus tetap hidup untuk membahagiakan mereka',"

" … " Haku terdiam.

"Dia berkata begitu sambil tersenyum. Aku yakin dia pasti memiliki keluarga yang sangat beharga. Padahal jika dia membiarkanku saja juga tidak masalah, karena aku sudah membunuh keluargaku."

" … "

"Tapi sekarang aku mengerti maksudnya. Dan aku bersyukur karena bisa hidup sampai saat ini."

Haku hanya menatap Zabuza dengan heran. Tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Zabuza.

"Jika saatnya sudah tiba, aku akan memberi tau jawabanku, Haku…" kata Zabuza lalu berjalan meninggalkan Haku yang menatapnya heran sekaligus bingung.

.

.

.

Bersambung~ XD

* * *

Kagu: Ahaha! *ketawa-ketawa gaje* *ditimpuk*

Sasuke: Hei, banyak banget sih yang mencurigakan dari fict ini.

Naruto: Betul. Mau loe apa sih, author bejad? *sebenarnya gak terima atas adegan ciuman diatas*

Kagu: Apa ya? RAHASIA~~ *ditimpuk rame-rame*

* * *

**Balesan Review**

* * *

**:**

Kagu: Makasih udah mau review! XD Eh? Minta dibanyakin adegan gore nya? Request diterima!

Naruto: Request dibuang!

Kagu: Diterima!

Naruto: Dibuang!

Kyuubi: Oey, gore itu gak baik buat anak-anak tau! *ngejitak Kagu pake pentongan*

* * *

**sasunaru's lover:**

Kagu: Thanks udah mau review! Betul! Naruto tuh keren banget! *peluk-peluk Naru* *dichidori* Yup! Ntar emang bakal ada Kyuubi! Tapi gak sekarang karena dia punya peran yang lumayan penting disini!

Kyuubi: *tersenyum bangga*

Kagu: *sweatdropp*

* * *

**Shin'oRy Tha: **

Kagu: Ahaha! Naruto disini jadi dingin karena dia punya masa lalu yang lumayan kelam. Makanya dia jadi begitu. Sorry kalo OOC.

Naruto: Elo tau yang udah buat gue kayak gitu. *nimpuk Kagu*

* * *

**NaruEls:**

Kagu: Makasih mau review, senpai! X) Emang! Naruto kalo cool + pendiem tuh keren banget deh~ *peluk-peluk Naru* *digampar Sasu*

Naruto: *merinding habis dipeluk Kagu*

Kyuubi: Oey! Noh orang *nunjuk senpai* setuju tuh ama gue! Masa ngasih kado ultah yang gore plus angst! Gimana sih, loe!

Kagu: *kabur dengan kecepatan Butaberus saat dikejar Cerberus*

* * *

**naru-sasu Uzuciha:**

Kagu: Arigatou udah mau review! ^^ Ini udah lanjut kok! Meski agak lama! *dihajar rame-rame*

* * *

**zaivenee:**

Kagu: Makasih udah mau review! Ini udah apdet kok! Yah... meski lama... *hajared* Ah! Jangan panggil aku senpai. Aku masih baru disini. ^^

* * *

**Kencrimeson:**

Kagu: Maaf kalo Naruto jadi OOC... Ini udah apdet kok. ^^ Ntar juga ada pembunuhan yang lebih serem. Tapi ada juga yang gak serem. *taboked*

* * *

**Shinki males login:**

Kagu: Makasih udah review! Aku juga mencintai Naruto kok! *meluk Naruto*

Naruto: *kabur*

* * *

** :**

Kagu: Um... Sorry... Anda tak memakai nama, jadi saya gak tau anda siapa. (*plak*) Ini udah apdet kok! ^^

* * *

**Fi suki suki:**

Kagu: Fufufu... *tertawa jahat* Ntar kau juga tau kok... Fufufu~ *digampar* Ini udah apdet kok! ^^

SasuNaru: Tercium hawa jahat dari setan itu... *nunjuk Kagu*

Kagu: Eh? Gak ada apa-apa kok!

SasuNaru: Bohong...

* * *

**Misyel:**

Kagu: Ini udah apdet kok! Meski lama... *tampoled*

* * *

**Kuchiki Hirata:**

Kagu: Aku juga suka kok!

Gaara: Loe soalnya psikopat sih...

Kagu: Makasih udah mau review! ^^

* * *

**diki vixion undescor:**

Kagu: Ahaha! Ntar juga ada kok! Tapi gak sekarang! Ahahahaha! *ketawa psiko* *dihajar*

* * *

**Akifa phatomhive:**

Kagu: Makasih udah mau reveiw! ^^ Ini udah apdet kok! Yah... meski lama... *dihajar lagi*

* * *

Kagu: Makasih semuanya yang udah bersedia ngereview! ^^ Fict ini banyak kekurangan. Jadi maaf ya? Aku sudah berusaha sebisa ku. Tapi akan ku usahahkan chap depan lebih bagus dan lebih panjang. Thanks!

.

.

.

Review, please...? =3


	3. Hari sebelum pembunuhan Zabuza

Kagu: Tak mau banyak bacot, nih chap 3 nya udah apdet.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Sampai tahun monyet pun, Naruto bukan punya saya. Jadi, jangan minta tanda tangan saya. Soalnya bukan saya yang bikin Naruto. *siapa juga yang mau minta tanda tangan loe?*

**Pairs:**

Always SasuNaru! XD Tapi entar bakal ada tambahan kok! *evil smirk*

**Warnings:**

CHARA DEATH! SHOUNEN-AI a.k.a BOY LOVE! Maybe ada miss and mr. typo(s)… Menurut beberapa reviewers, Naruto nya OOC. Ada adegan pembunuhan di fict ini. Fict ini dikelilingi bau mencurigakan dari sang author *gampared*. Gak pantas dibaca oleh ibu hamil (?). Mungkin ntar bakal ada gore, tapi gak sekarang… *hajared*

**HAPPY READING! X)**

**BUT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE. PLEASE, DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

**

"Heh? Bukannya Zabuza itu sudah mati?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato Ai di dahinya.

"Dia masih hidup." balas seorang pemuda lagi yang rambutnya bewarna kuning cerah.

Ya… Kedua pemuda itu adalah Naruto dan Gaara. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di kamar Naruto dalam rangka membahas rencana misi pembunuhan yang sudah diterima.

"Kupikir dia telah mati dalam kebakaran Kirigakure 17 tahun yang lalu." kata Gaara pelan. Lalu dia melihat kertas-kertas yang berisikan data-data tentang Zabuza dan perusahaannya.

"Hn, kupikir juga begitu. Tapi ternyata orang seperti dia masih hidup." balas Naruto bosan sambil melihat-lihat sebuah denah peta perusahaan Yuki Company.

"Tapi, dari data-data ini, tidak ada data berisikan cara Zabuza menyelamatkan dirinya ya?" ujar Gaara. Dia sudah melihat semua kertas-kertas itu, tapi tak ditemukan informasi tentang cara Zabuza menyelamatkan dirinya pada kebakaran Kirigakure 17 tahun yang lalu.

"Hn," Naruto kemudian meletakan denah peta tersebut. Dia sudah hapal seluruh isi dari kertas-kertas tersebut hanya dalam sekali melihat. "Gaara…"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari informasi lain tentang Zabuza." kata Naruto kepada Gaara. Lalu dia beranjak berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya begitu melihat Naruto yang sepertinya ingin pergi entah kemana."

"Jalan-jalan." jawabnya kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berada didalam kamarnya.

"Dasar…"

* * *

"Sasuke-sama…" panggil seorang laki-laki berambut perak dengan masker bertengger diwajahnya –tepatnya orang itu adalah Kakashi, bisa dibilang dia adalah pelayan pribadi Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan panggilan dari Kakashi barusan. Sekarang dirinya sedang berfokus terhadap foto-foto Naruto yang baru saja dia dapatkan, ralat, anak buahnya kumpulkan secara diam-diam dan baru saja sampai ditangannya.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama… Sepertinya anda harus memeriksakan diri ke Dokter. Kondisi anda –sangat— aneh hari ini. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi begitu melihat Sasuke yang daritadi hanya senyum-senyum aneh setelah mendapat sesuatu barang yang mencurigakan. Sebut saja benda itu sebagai foto. Tepatnya foto Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar." dengus Sasuke sambil mengayunkan tangannya pertanda bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang. Atau mungkin akan lebih tepat jika disebut sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk sang calon 'uke'.

Kakashi yang mengerti maksud Sasuke. Langsung berjalan menuju pintu. "Saya permisi." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

* * *

Sementara itu Naruto…

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang terus saja melangkahkan kakinya. Langkah demi langkah ia berjalan. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba disuatu tempat yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon rimbun.

Bukit…

Itulah tempat Naruto berada sekarang. Sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Terpampang sebuah pemandangan indah. Pohon-pohon rimbun bewarna hijau dan burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya.

Naruto terus saja berjalan hingga ia berhenti disebuah danau besar yang dikelilingi oleh hamparan bunga yang sangat indah. Terdapat pohon sakura yang besar. Satu-satunya pohon yang berada didalam hamparan bunga tersebut. Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati pohon sakura tersebut. Kemudian dia melihat sekeliling.

Bunga-bunga indah yang bewarna putih, seperti melambangkan kesucian.

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa tak pantas berada ditempat ini. Dirinya bukanlah seperti apa yang dikira kebanyakan orang. Dia hanya orang berdosa yang telah banyak melenyapkan nyawa manusia. Dia tak pantas berada di hamparan bunga-bunga putih tersebut.

Bahkan, mungkin saja ia tak pantas untuk hidup.

Membiarkan seseorang yang berharga mati bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Kalaupun bisa, dia ingin sekali melupakan kejadian tersebut. Kalaupun bisa, ia ingin mati mengganti nyawa orang itu. Tapi… Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mungkin. Orang yang telah mati tidak akan bisa hidup kembali.

Naruto tau hal itu. Tapi setidaknya, dia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang telah membunuhnya.

Naruto kembali memandang danau tersebut. Terbayang kembali memori ingatan yang ingin dilupakannya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Niichan! Lihat! Aku berhasil!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki sambil berlari menghampiri seorang bocah berambut pirang. "Lihat! Aku dapat ikan yang besar!" serunya sambil menunjukan sebuah ikan yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Huh! Lihat! Punyaku jauh lebih besar dari punyamu!" kata bocah berambut pirang sambil memamerkan sebuah ikan yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari dari sang anak laki-laki.

"Curang! Pasti niichan memakai cara curang!" seru bocah laki-laki itu, tak terima dengan kekalahannya.

"Enak aja! Aku tidak curang tau!" seru sang rambut pirang sambil menjitak kepala anak tersebut.

"Ouch!" sang anak langsung memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh si rambut pirang. Tak sakit sih, tapi lumayan untuk sang anak laki-laki itu.

"Hei," panggil seorang bocah berambut merah sambil memegang dua ekor ikan yang lebih besar.

"Wow… Besar sekali. Bagaimana cara mendapatkannya, Gaara?" kata sang rambut pirang sambil menatap kagum terhadap hasil tangkapan sang rambut merah.

"Iya… Besar sekali." sang anak laki-laki tersebut pun turut menatap kagum kepada ikan tangkapan sang rambut merah.

"Itu tak penting. Mendapat ikan di danau yang dikelilingi batu ini saja sudah cukup. Tak usah protes dengan hasil tangkapanku." kata sang rambut merah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kami tidak protes kok. Kami kan memuji mu!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Hn, ayo pulang dan minta Iruka-sensei untuk memasak ikan ini." kata sang rambut merah sambil mengangkat ikan-ikan tersebut.

"Yaaah!" mereka langsung berseru semangat.

"Aku akan minta Iruka-sensei membakar ikan!" teriak bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"Tidak! Aku minta untuk dibuatkan ramen ikan!" balas sang rambut pirang.

"Aku yang minta duluan!"

"Tidak! Aku yang akan minta lebih dahulu!"

Dan akhirnya pun mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju rumah mereka. Bertekad yang lebih dulu tiba di rumahlah yang akan dibuat makanannya.

Sementara sang anak berambut merah berjalan santai dibelakang mereka yang sudah jauh darinya. 'Dasar… Bagaimana mungkin mereka akan dibuatkan makanan jika ikannya saja ada padaku.' katanya dalam hati. Ia pun hanya berjalan pelan sambil menenteng ikan hasil tangkapan mereka.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto hanya menatap kosong kearah danau tersebut. Ingatan yang ingin dilupakannya malah menari-nari didalam otaknya. Bagai mengejek kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

Ya. Ia salah. Harusnya ia bisa menyelamatkannya. Seandainya saja ia tidak pingsan karena terlalu banyak menghirup gas tersebut. Seandainya saja ia lebih kuat. Pasti… Pasti dia menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkan orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

'Huh… Apa katanya nanti jika 'dia' tau bahwa ia telah gagal menyelamatkan adik mereka satu-satunya.' Walau tak ada hubungan darah, tapi mereka adalah keluarga.

Keluarga anak-anak yang tidak pernah mengenal kasih sayang orang tua.

Mereka berbeda, tapi nasib yang mereka alami adalah sama. Tak mengenal orang tua adalah nasib mereka bersama.

'Bodoh…'

Naruto menunduk.

'Kau bodoh, Naruto…'

Hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehnya. Bodoh. Sungguh bodoh karena tak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Tapi sekarang, ia punya tujuan hidup. Dia bersumpah, akan menemukan orang yang telah memisahkan mereka…

…Dan akan membunuhnya…

Sementara itu, tanpa disadari oleh Naruto. Ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamatinya.

"Hm… Menarik…" ujar orang tersebut pelan.

* * *

Naruto berjalan pelan. Berada di danau tersebut hanya membuatnya kembali teringat akan kenangan masa lalunya.

Dia terus saja melangkah menuruni jalan setapak yang berada di bukit tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar suara jeritan dari balik hutan.

Penasaran. Ia pun melangkah mengikuti arah suara tersebut.

Begitu sampai ditempat asal suara tersebut, ia langsung bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pohon. Ia pun mengintip dari balik pohon tersebut.

Dilihatnya sebuah pemandangan yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Kini, didepannya terlihat dua sosok pemuda yang usianya mungkin sekitar 25 tahun. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk membunuh seorang pemuda yang telah terikat disebuah batang pohon. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan terdapat pula tiga tumpukan manusia yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Dilihat dari kondisi tubuh mayat yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, dapat dipastikan bahwa ketiga pemuda tersebut telah diperlakukan dengan kasar. Kalaupun ingin dibilang, sepertinya mereka adalah korban mutilasi dari dua pemuda itu. Bahkan tubuh mereka pun nyaris tak dapat dikenali. Organ-organ dalam mereka pun sudah berceceran. Bahkan ada yang ususnya telah tercerai-berai bagai tali yang sangat panjang dan terdapat pula potongan ginjal manusia. Tak jauh dari situ, terdapat tiga kepala manusia yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Bahkan salah satu kepala tersebut telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

Dapat dipastikan bahwa orang yang tengah diikat tersebut adalah korban terakhir mereka. Tubuhnya pun tak dapat dikatakan dalam kondisi baik. Kenapa? Karena tubuh pemuda itu pun sudah nyaris terkoyak karena pisau dari salah satu pria tersebut.

"Le-lepaskan aku…" ucap pemuda itu pelan. Suaranya tak begitu terdengar karena letih dan luka yang dideritanya.

"Ahahaha!" tawa salah satu dari dua pemuda itu. "Lepaskan? Tentu kau akan kami lepaskan. Bahkan lebih baik dari ini. Kau akan langsung menuju surga! Ahahaha!"

" … "

"Nah… Kira-kira… Mana yang lebih enak ya? Kaki atau tangan?" kata pemuda satu lagi sambil mengacungkan pisaunya ke wajah sang pemuda.

"Ahahaha! Tentu saja kaki!" balas pria satu lagi sambil tertawa kencang. Sedangkan sang pemuda itu hanya menatap ngeri kearah dua pria tersebut.

"Hm… Begitu…"

'ZRAAAAT!'

Dengan cepat, pria itu langsung menghunuskan pisaunya ke paha sang pemuda. Darah segar langsung mengalir dari luka bekas hunusan pisau tersebut.

"AAAARGH!"

"Ahahaha! Pasti sakit!" tawa salah satu pria itu. Melihat mangsanya yang merintih kesakitan seperti itu hanya membuatnya ingin terus tertawa.

"Wah, wah… Lihat pemuda ini. Dia sudah mandi darah rupanya." pemuda yang satu lagi kemudian mencabut pisaunya dari paha sang pemuda. Membuat sang pemuda merintih lagi.

'Sret… Sret…'

Kemudian pemuda yang memegang pisau itu langsung mengukir sesuatu di tubuh pemuda tersebut. Darah segar pun kembali mengalir.

"Aaaarggh!"

'BUAK!'

Pemuda satunya lagi pun langsung menendang kepala sang pemuda dengan kencang hingga membentur pohon tempat ia terikat.

"Berisik!" katanya sambil menatap sangar kearah pemuda itu. "Hei, Watane! Aku pinjam pisaumu!" kata pemuda itu sambil mengambil paksa pisau milik pemuda yang satunya lagi, Watane. Kemudian dia langsung menusuk-nusukkan pisau tersebut ke tangan pemuda tersebut hingga berpuluh-puluh lubang tercipta di tangan kanan pemuda tersebut.

"Ukh…" sedangkan sang pemuda sudah tak mampu untuk berteriak lagi. Suaranya telah habis daritadi.

"Ahahahaha!" sang pelaku penusukan pun hanya tertawa bangga melihat karya seninya.

"Hei, kau tak perlu tertawa seperti itu 'kan, Sabu?" ujar Watane pelan sambil mengambil kembali pisau miliknya.

"Ukh…"

"Ahahahahaha! Sayangnya tidak bisa! Melihat orang seperti ini selalu membuatku ingin tertawa! Ahahaha!" kata Sabu sambil tertawa.

"Ya, kau benar."

Sementara itu Naruto yang daritadi melihat kejadian itu hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datarnya. Pemandangan itu bukanlah hal baru baginya. Ia sudah sering melihat orang membunuh hanya demi dirinya ataupun demi nafsunya.

'Srek…'

Naruto berjalan menghampiri kedua pria itu.

"Kau… Siapa kau, hah?" ujar Sabu kepada Naruto.

" … " Naruto tak menjawab ataupun membalas ucapan dari Sabu. Dia hanya menatap dingin kearah mereka.

"Kau… Sudah bosan hidup ya, hah!" kesal, akhirnya Sabu pun langsung menghunuskan pedangnya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik sarung pedangnya. Ia hunuskan pedangnya dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

'Syuut…'

Dengan mudahnya, Naruto berhasil menghindar dari pedang tersebut. Kemudian Naruto meraih tangan Sabu dan langsung memelintir tangannya.

'Krek!'

Terdengar suara tulang yang patah.

"AAARGH!" Sabu hanya merintih sambil memegangi tangannya. "Kau… Dasar bocah sialan!" seru Sabu sambil berlari menerjang Naruto. Kemudian ia layangkan tinju tangan kirinya yang tidak patah kearah Naruto.

'Grep!'

Naruto pun langsung menangkap tangan Sabu. Sama seperti tadi, ia pun kembali memelintir tangan Watane hingga tangan kirinya patah.

"AAAAAARGH!" Sabu kembali merintih sakit. Sekarang kedua tangannya tidak bisa digunakanlagi . Ia pun langsung terjatuh keatas tanah sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Kau hebat juga… Bisa mengalahkan temanku ini." ujar Watane sambil tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami?"

'DOR!'

"Ups… Nyaris saja. Tak kusangka kau punya pistol seperti itu. Sepertinya kau bukan orang biasa ya?" ujar Watane. Dia baru saja berhasil menghindar dari tembakan peluru Naruto.

"Hn," balas Naruto. Tak peduli dengan ucapan Watane.

"Kau tipe pendiam ya?" kata Watane sambil menyerigai kearah Naruto. 'Lawan tangguh…' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Wa-watane… A-aku akan membantumu…" tiba-tiba saja Sabu bangkit berdiri. Walau kedua tangannya patah, tapi kakinya masih selamat dan dia masih sanggup untuk berdiri.

"Hn? Apa kau bilang?" ujar Watane pelan sambil melihat kearah Sabu.

"A-aku akan membantu—"

'ZRAAAT!'

Dengan cepat, Watane langsung memenggal kepala Sabu dengan pedang milik Sabu yang tadi terjatuh ditanah.

"Heh… Aku tak bantuan dari orang lemah sepertimu." katanya pelan kemudian langsung menghunuskan pedang tersebut ke kepala Sabu hingga menciptakan suatu lubang besar disana. Dalam sekejap, Sabu sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Wah… Sepertinya kau orang yang keji ya?" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hm? Akhirnya kau berbicara juga, ya." balas Watane. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah pistol dari balik bajunya. "Tapi sayangnya, kau akan berkhir disini. Wahai pemuda ma—"

'DOOR!'

"Tapi sayangnya, kaulah yang berakhir disini." ucap Naruto pelan setelah menembak dahi Watane dengan pistol miliknya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang tengah terikat tersebut.

Sang pemuda itu pun hanya menatap ngeri kearah Naruto. Seluruh badannya gemetaran begitu melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Hei," tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. Refleks, Naruto pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut raven sedang berdiri dengan bretopang pada sebatang pohon.

"Kau…" Naruto menggeram pelan. Melihat sosok pemuda yang ada dihadapannya sekarang membuatnya kembali teringat atas insiden di café kemarin.

"Lama tak jumpa ya, 'Black Angel'?" sapa pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx tersebut. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau kesini, hah!" kata Naruto dingin. Melihat muka Sasuke membuatnya kembali naik darah.

"Tempat ini bukan milikmu 'kan? Aku berhak untuk kesini kapan pun aku mau." balas Sasuke. Kemudian dia melirik seorang pemuda yang tengah gemetaran melihat dirinya dan Naruto. "Hei, bisakah kau bebaskan orang itu? Sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk pemuda tersebut.

Naruto kemudian melirik pemuda yang tengah teriikat dibelakangnya. "Hn," kemudian Naruto berbalik dan langsung menatap pemuda itu.

'DOR!'

Sedetik Itu juga, roh pemuda itu langsung meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan peluru menancap di kepalanya.

"!" Sasuke terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali stoic seperti semula. "Kenapa kau membunuhnya…?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menghilangkan kerterkejutannya, dan langsung menanyai sang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Hn," Naruto tak menjawab dan mulai beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu juga.

'Grep!'

"Tunggu." tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung menahan tangan Naruto. Naruto tak bergeming. Perlahan, dia menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Black Angel." katanya dingin sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Lepaskan." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Kenapa kau membunuhnya." kata Sasuke.

"Membunuh? Aku hanya mempercepat kematiannya saja." balas Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Kau membunuhnya! Setidaknya kau bisa kan mengobati lukanya? Kenapa harus membunuhnya!" kata Sasuke keras. Geggaman tangannya semakin erat dan kencang.

"Huh. Suatu saat manusia akan mati. Dia dibiarkan hidup pun percuma saja. Hanya akan meninggalkan bekas luka yang dalam. Akan lebih baik jika orang ini mati sekarang." kata masih dengan ekspresi yang dingin.

"Kau… Apa kau tak tau betapa berharganya nyawa seorang manusia!" balas Sasuke.

"Huh. Apa orang sepertimu pantas berucap seperti itu? Bukannya kau sama saja. Kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh Zabuza 'kan?" balas Naruto. Sasuke diam sejenak.

Sasuke terdiam. "Cih," Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu…" ucapnya pelan.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Naruto langsung beranjak untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Yah… awalnya memang begitu. Tapi…

'Cup…'

Dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung meraih pipi Naruto dan langsung mencium pipi tan tersebut.

"Aku memang tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu… Tapi, kau sama sekali tidak tau apa yang aku pikirkan, bukan?" kata Sasuke dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang syok dan tumpukan mayat yang telah menjadi saksi bisu atas peristiwa barusan.

* * *

Di kediaman Uchiha…

"Sasuke-sama… Fugaku-sama memanggil anda." kata Kakashi begitu Sasuke tiba di kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

"Ayah?" Sasuke hanya diam mematung.

"Ya. Fugaku-sama memanggil anda ke ruangannya." kata Kakashi lagi.

'Cih! Mau apa lagi dia kesini.' langsung saja Sasuke menuju ruang kerja Fugaku.

Lorong demi lorong ia lewati. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba didepan sebuah pintu yang berukuran lumayan besar dengan beberapa ukiran di pintu tersebut.

'Brak!'

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung saja membuka pintu tersebut dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan suara berdebam yang lumayan keras.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Uchiha Sasuke?" sergah Fugaku. Wajah datar nan dingin memang tidak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, hah?" kata Sasuke dingin. Tak berniat berlama-lama untuk berada di ruangan kerja ayahnya tersebut.

"Apa itu sikap yang ditunjukan seorang anak kepada ayahnya?" kata Fugaku dingin lalu kembali melihat berkas-berkas yang harus diurusnya.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk berlama-lama denganmu." kata Sasuke menatap dingin kearah Fugaku.

"Kau tak berubah sama sekali Sasuke." ucap Fugaku masih berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas itu.

"Apa kau memanggilku kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu, hah?" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Bagaimana dengan misi yang kuberikan kepadamu?" tanya Fugaku. Kemudian dia menaruh salah satu berkas tersebut kedalam sebuah map bewarna biru.

"Aku sudah mempekerjakan orang untuk membunuh Zabuza. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin ada kegagalan dalam misi ini. Aku harap orang yang kau pekerjakan bukanlah amatiran yang bahkan tidak tau cara menarik pelatuk." kata Fugaku dengan nada dingin.

"Kau tidak akan kecewa. Orang yang kupekerjakan adalah orang yang sudah ahli dalam hal ini." ucap Sasuke pelan. Kembali teringat tentang Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku harap misi ini tidak akan gagal." ucap Fugaku. Kemudian dia menaruh berkas-berkas itu di salah satu laci mejanya.

"Ada yang kutanyakan padamu." kata Sasuke pelan. Fugaku hanya menatap anak bungsunya dengan heran, walau tak terlihat diwajahnya. "Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Zabuza?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn, kupikir apa. Ternyata soal itu." ujar Fugaku pelan.

"Cepat jawab." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kau tak perlu tau apa alasanku untuk membunuh Zabuza. Kau cukup menjalankan perintah dariku saja." ujar Fugaku pelan.

"Tapi—"

"Keluar." ujar Fugaku.

Sasuke pun akhirnya hanya menuruti perintah ayahnya tersebut dengan kesal.

Ya. Sasuke mendapat perintah untuk membunuh Zabuza dari ayahnya sekitar 6 hari yang lalu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tau apa tujuan dan alasan Fugaku untuk membunuh Zabuza. Dan alasan yang ia katakan kepada Naruto saat di café juga hanya kebohongannya semata. Dia sama sekali tidak tau alasan ayahnya untuk membunuh Zabuza.

Sementara itu di ruang kerja Fugaku…

'Kau tak perlu tau alasannya, Sasuke. Kau cukup menjalankan perintahku saja. Kau pun tak boleh tau apa hubungan Zabuza dengan pemilik perusahaan ini sebenarnya…' kata Fugaku dalam hati.

Fugaku kembali teringat sesosok pemuda gagah yang kuat. Sahabatnya yang telah berpulang terlebih dahulu beserta seluruh keluarganya. Dia disini dia hanya menggantikan posisi sahabatnya demi keamanan desanya dan 'dia'. Seorang pemuda sekaligus…

…Pemilik sesungguhnya perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Fugaku…

* * *

Tengah malam di rumah Naruto…

"Naruto… Persiapan sudah selesai…" ujar pria berambut coklat dikuncir kebelakang. Tepatnya pria itu adalah Iruka.

"Hn," balas pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Ia lalu memakai sebuah softlens bewarna merah sehingga menutupi mata shappire miliknya. Setelah itu, dia memakai topengnya yang berbentuk rubah tersebut hingga menutupi wajah tan nya. Dia juga memakai sebuah celana panjang bewarna hitam dengan kemeja bewarna putih. Tak lupa bahwa ia juga mengenakan sebuah rompi bewarna merah darah.

"Aku berangkat, Iruka-sensei…" katanya seraya pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut

"Ya… Hati-hati Naruto…"

* * *

"Zabuza…?" panggil seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang. Dirinya sedang berjalan menghampiri Zabuza yang sedang menatap langit.

"Haku…"

"Zabuza… Kau melamun lagi. Ada apa?" tanya Haku khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa. Hanya menatap bulan saja." jawab Zabuza lalu kembali menatap bulan purnama tersebut.

"Bulan…" Haku hanya bisa bergumam. Dia pun ikut menatap bulan disamping Zabuza.

"Indah, bukan?" tanya Zabuza kepada Haku.

Haku menoleh kearah Zabuza, namun kembali menatap bulan purnama tersebut. "Ya… Memang indah. Tapi… juga mengerikan…" katanya pelan sambil menatap bulan purnama yang bewarna merah.

"Tidak. Ini indah…" gumam Zabuza.

"Hah?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…" lalu Zabuza berjalan meninggalkan Haku yang menatapnya dengan heran.

.

.

.

Bersambung~

* * *

Kagu: Fiuh... Chap 3 akhirnya selesai juga.

* * *

**Balesan review untuk yang anonymous:**

* * *

**Sasuchi ChukaCukhe:**

Kagu: Ahaha! Kalo kontraknya kayak gitu, aku gak mau lho! XD Tapi kalo Gaara... *ngelirik Gaara* AKU MAU~~! XDD *sabakued*

* * *

**Matsuo Emi:**

Kagu: Ugh! =="a kurang ya? Kalo chap ini gimana? Masih kurangkah...?

* * *

**Naru dan Els:**

Kagu: Ini NaruEls-senpai bukan? Ato bukan? o.O Ahaha! Biarkan Sasu begitu deh. *nyodorin Naru ke Gaara*

Sasuke: Oey, kok ke Gaara sih?

Kagu: Biar gak diapa-apain kamu! XD *chidoried*

* * *

**whiteheart:**

Kagu: Ahaha... Maaf kalo lama apdet. ^^" Yup! Chapnya emang banyak! Masih banyak misteri lainnya kok yang belum terungkap. Maksud Iruka? Ada deh~ XD *bunuhed*

* * *

**Akifa phantomhive:**

Kagu: Maaf kalo lama apdet. m(_ _)m Ini gak lama kan? :)

* * *

:

Kagu: Hehe... Maaf kalo sama kayak ficnya Re-senpai. Tapi aku gak ada maksud buat plagiat kok. Aku juga baru nyadar kalo sama setelah beberapa hari dipublish. Sebenarnya sih dari dulu aku udah mau minta maaf, tapi aku agak sibuk karena udah kelas 9. Lagipula aku takut kalo entar Re-senpai marah beneran... =="a Tapi aku udah minta maaf kok lewat PM. Tapi jujur, aku dapat ide itu dari ngeliat tumpukan baju di kamar mandi. (perasaan asal usul idenya gak elit banget ya...? ==")

* * *

Kagu: Thanks buat yang udah review. Review kalian memberi semangat bagiku ditengah kesibukan kelas 9. ^^ Tapi berhubung ada yang protes soal chapter lalu. Kira-kira... Apa chap lalu harus kurombak ulang?

.

.

.

Review, please...? :3


	4. Terbunuhnya Zabuza

'ZRAAT!'

'BRUKH…'

"Ukh…"

"Uhuk…"

'ZRAAAT!'

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Tentu saja Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya disini hanya minjem charanya saja kok! ^^ *langsung kabur sambil nyulik chara NARUTO yang dimasukin kedalam karung* *digiles*

**Pair:**

Sudah pasti SasuNaru! XD Ada tambahan pair lainnya, tapi gak sekarang~! XDb *tampoled*

**Rated:**

Sebenernya sih Gore… Tapi dengan sengaja agak dikurangin kesadisannya. Untuk jaga-jaga, M saja ya…? No lemon. Gak kuat bikinnya.

**Warning:**

SHOUNEN-AI a.k.a BOY LOVE! Naruto nya menurut beberapa reviewer OOC. CHARA DEATH! Maybe terdapat miss typo(s). Bad story! Ancur, abal, gaje, nista, dan segala keanehan lainnya yang susah untuk disebutkan satu-satu.

**DON'T LIKE…? PLEASE, DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

**

Kini terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang wajahnya ditutupi oleh sebuah topeng berbentuk rubah. Dia terus saja berjalan menulusuri lorong-lorong tersebut. Sesekali terdapat gerombolan orang-orang yang berusaha untuk menghalangi jalannya.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak akan kami berjalan lebih dari ini!" tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya dengan beberapa orang sedang berdiri menghalangi pemuda bertopeng tersebut. Sebut saja pemuda bertopeng tersebut dengan nama Naruto atau yang dikenal sebagai pemubunuh bayaran dengan code name 'Black Angel'.

Kemudian pria itu mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Naruto.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melawan kami semua." kata pria itu lagi. Sorot matanya menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Beberapa orang dibelakangnya mulai mengeluarkan pedang mereka dari sarungnya dan kemudian bersiaga untuk pertempuran.

Dengan santainya, Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah orang-orang tersebut. Kemudian, Naruto berjalan melewati orang-orang tersebut.

Hening…

Naruto sudah melewati orang-orang tersebut.

'BRUK!'

Sedetik kemudian, orang-orang yang jumlahnya tak sampai 20 itu pun, langsung terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

Tak ada lagi nyawa yang berdiam didalam tubuh-tubuh tersebut. Sekarang, mereka hanyalah seonggok daging tanpa roh maupun jiwa.

"Hn," tak mau membuang waktu, Naruto langsung berjalan meninggalkan orang-orang tak bernyawa tersebut.

'Tap… Tap…'

Tapi tak lama kemudian, ada seorang lagi yang menghalangi jalan Naruto.

Seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto dan berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ala samurai. Ditangannya bertengger sebuah pedang yang ditutupi oleh sarung bewarna coklat.

" … " Naruto hanya diam menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Hei, kau… Ini bukan tempatmu. Pulanglah." ujar pemuda tersebut sambil menatap dingin kearah Naruto.

"Hn," Naruto hanya diam. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan segala ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Pulanglah, Black Angel." kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku tidak mau." balas Naruto dingin.

"Begitu…" gumam pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu… Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

'TRING!'

Dengan sigap, Naruto berhasil menangkis serangan dari pemuda tersebut dengan pedang miliknya.

"Kau hebat." puji pemuda tersebut. Kemudian dia mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi tak sampai sedetik setelahnya, pemuda itu langsung menyerang Naruto kembali.

'TRING!'

Suara dentingan logam itu pun kembali terdengar. Memenuhi lorong-lorong yang awalnya hening.

"Hn,"

"Kutanya. Apa tujuanmu kemari…" ucap pemuda itu disela-sela serangannya ke Naruto.

'TRING!'

"Itu bukan urusanmu." balas Naruto. Lalu Naruto mulai menyerang pemuda itu.

'TRING!'

"Sungguh? Tapi itu ada hubungannya dengan ku." ucap pemuda itu lagi. "Kau tahu… Jika kau ingin masuk lebih dari ini, kau harus mengalahkan ku terlebih dahulu."

'TRING!'

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkanmu." ujar Naruto datar. Tak ada rasa takut ataupun rasa gentar dalam ucapannya.

'DUG!'

Sang pemuda pun membentur dinding dibelakangnya setelah mendapat tendangan Naruto barusan.

"Wah, wah… Tak kusangka kau bisa menyudutkan ku seperti ini." katanya pelan.

'BUAK!'

Tendangan dari pemuda itu langsung telak mengenai Naruto. Hingga pemuda berambut pirang itu pun sukses membentur lantai dingin.

"Kau kalah…" ucap pemuda itu sambil menodongkan pedangnya kearah wajah Naruto. "Kau tau? Aku tau kau kesini berniat untuk membunuh Zabuza-sama , 'kan? Tapi hal itu tak akan kubiarkan. Zabuza-sama telah menyelamatkan kami yang yatim piatu. Ini adalah balas budi ku untuknya. Mati kau…"

"…Black Angel…"

'DOOR!'

'BRUK…'

"Kaulah yang mati, wahai pemuda tak bernama…" ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang sambil bangkit berdiri.

Sebuah tembakan peluru tepat mengenai jantung sang pemuda berambut hitam.

Black Angel…

Ya… Pemuda itulah yang baru saja menembakan peluru pistolnya tepat mengenai lawannya. Kemudian dia kembali memasukan pistol miliknya kedalam rompi merahnya. Dan kembali berjalan menulusuri lorong-lorong tersebut.

'Tap…'

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat muda panjang yang kini sedang terduduk bersender pada diniding. Dirinya menatap takut kepada sosok pemuda tak bernyawa dengan jantung mengeluarkan darah segar. Lalu dia tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang menatap dingin kearahnya.

Ingin lari… Tapi kaki tak kuat untuk berdiri.

Ya… Mungkin itulah yang dialami sang gadis sekarang. Dia ingin lari menyelamatkan diri, tapi kakinya tak sanggup untu berlari. Jangankan berlari, berdiri saja dia tak sanggup.

Dia hanya menatap Naruto ketakutan. Seluruh badannya gemetaran. Seandainya saja dia tak bertopang pada dinding disampingnya, mungkin dia akan langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"A… a…" hanya kata-kata tak jelas maknanya yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu. Ketakutan membuat dirinya pun tak sanggup untuk berbicara.

" … " sementara itu Naruto hanya menatap gadis itu dalam diam.

'DOR!'

Suara tembakan peluru itu pun menjadi pertanda berakhirnya sebuah nyawa lagi.

'BRUK…'

Tubuh itu pun akhirnya jatuh membentur lantai yang dingin.

Kemudian Naruto membalikan badannya dan mulai berjalan menelusuri lorong itu lagi.

* * *

"Za-zabuza!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dia langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruang kerja Zabuza.

"Ada apa Haku…" ujar pria yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi sambil menatap bulan merah di langit. Tak sedikitpun menoleh kearah pemuda yang baru saja dipanggilnya Haku.

"Ga-gawat, Zabuza! Ada penyusup!" teriak Haku panik.

"Hm… Begitu." Gumam Zabuza pelan.

"Za-zabuza, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Haku masih dala keadaan panik.

Zabuza diam sebentar. "Biarkan saja." ujarnya lalu perlahan berjalan kearah jendela besar yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Biarkan." ucap Zabuza pelan. "Jika kita ingin menang, kita harus tenang…" ucapnya lagi.

'Sama seperti dirinya…'

* * *

'BRUK!'

Satu tubuh tak bernyawa lagi kini kembali jatuh ke lantai dingin.

Entah sudah berapa manusia ia bunuh malam ini. Ia tak peduli. Yang jelas, ia akan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

Ya… Itulah 'Black Angel'. Sosok yang terkenal di dunia hitam sebagai manusia berhati dingin yang akan membunuh siapa saja tanpa merasa bersalah.

Sosok yang selama ini selalu berhasil menyelesaikan misi tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

'BRUK!'

Terdengar kembali suara daging membentur lantai.

Semua musuh disitu telah dikalahkannya. Mungkin saja masih ada yang bersembunyi dan akan menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Tapi Naruto tak peduli. Dia akan hancurkan siapa saja yang berani , Naruto menatap tubuh-tubuh tak ber-roh tersebut. Tak ada tatapan kasihan atau apapun yang tersirat dalam bola matanya.

Yang ada hanya mata kehampaan…

Ia tak merasa kasihan terhadap orang-orang tersebut. Ia tak peduli. Karena penderitaannya, jauh lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

Ia tahu… Mereka yang telah ia bunuh sama saja telah meninggalkan kerabatnya. Tapi, ia juga sama. Naruto mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang berharga baginya. Naruto sangat tahu. Kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali memutar kembali jarum jam. Kembali ke masa itu dan mengulangi semuanya.

Tapi ia tahu… Ia bukanlah Tuhan yang mampu segalanya. Ia hanya manusia yang telah melenyapkan banyak nyawa.

Nyawa yang seharusnya tak pergi.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang ia ingin kan hanyalah membunuh orang yang telah membunuh dia yang berharga baginya.

'Ya… Akan kubunuh orang itu…'

Setelah lama berdiam diri, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya. Pergi meninggalkan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

.

Sementara itu diluar...

Terlihat sebuah sosok berambut raven dengan mata onyxnya.

Sedari tadi, mata onyx-nya terus saja menatap kearah sosok pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Hn, Uzumaki Naruto…"

* * *

Kini, mata biru sapphire tersebut menatap lurus kearah sebuah pintu berukuran besar dengan ukiran-ukiran terpahat cantik baik di pintu maupun kusennya.

Naruto menatap pintu tersebut sejenak. Tak ada rasa takut atau pun gentar tersirat di wajahnya.

Dia yakin, bahwa dibalik pintu ini, terdapat Zabuza yang akan ia bunuh.

Perlahan, tangannya menggapai gagang pintu tersebut.

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan Naruto. Dia pun menoleh ke belakang. Dan didapatinya sesosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan mata bewarna coklat. Pemuda tersebut memang seperti perempuan, tapi kalau diperhatikan, sebenarnya dia adalah laki-laki. Haku, itulah nama pemuda tersebut.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melangkah lebih dari ini, Black Angel." ucapnya dingin. Mata nya menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Hn,"

Hening…

Mereka tampak diam. Tak ada yang memulai pertarungan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa mau mu menghalangiku." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh Zabuza…" jawabnya. Sedari tadi, dia terus saja menggenggam katana miliknya erat. Ingin rasanya ia langsung menebas sosok yang berdiri didepannya ini.

"Hanya itu?" balas Naruto.

"Tidak, Zabuza sudah menyelamatkan ku dari bahaya. Aku berutang nyawa padanya." jawabnya. Sekarang Haku menunduk, menatap lantai dingin tersebut. Kembali teringat memori masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya.

"Lalu… Kau mau apa sekarang…?"

**FLASHBACK**

Saat itu Haku berumur 6 tahun…

"Ibu! Ini apa?" tanya Haku kecil sambil menunjukan sebuah cincin putih yang terbuat dari perak kepada ibunya. Diantara mereka, terdapat sebuah kotak dari kayu berukuran sedang. Terdapat ukiran inda dipermukaan kotak tersebut. Sepertinya mereka sedang melihat-lihat isi dari kotak tersebut.

"Hihi… Haku, ini namanya cincin pernikahan." jawab ibu Haku sambil tertawa kecil. Tapi sayang, jawaban itu malah memunculkan pertanyaan baru dibenak Haku.

"Pernikahan? Itu apa, ibu?" tanyanya polos sambil menatap ibunya.

"Pernikahan itu adalah sebuah ikatan yang menghubungkan dua orang manusia, Haku… Laki-laki dan perempuan." jawabnya sambil menatap lembut Haku.

"Kenapa harus dihubungkan, ibu?" tanya Haku lagi.

"Ikatan penghubung itu disebut 'cinta', Haku. Dua manusia akan menikah akan jika diantara mereka ada yang namanya cinta." jawab ibu Haku lagi. Senyuman lembut tak terlepas dari wajahnya. Itulah yang membuat Haku merasa nyaman bersama ibunya.

"Cinta?" Haku hanya menatap bingung kearah ibunya.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, Haku. Sebuah cinta akan menghasilkan kehangatan keluarga." jawab ibu Haku lagi.

"Kalau begitu… Apa ibu mencintai Haku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu… Ibu mencintaimu, Haku. Karena kau anak ibu."

"Ibu mencintai ayah?" Haku bertanya lagi.

"Ya…" jawab ibu Haku kembali.

"Apa ayah mencintai Haku?"

"Ya… Itu pasti."

"Hihi… Kalau begitu, kita keluarga bahagia ya, ibu?" ucap Haku sambil tertawa senang.

"Ya, Haku…"

"Ibu, kalau yang ini apa?" tanya Haku lagi sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Kemudian ia menunjukan sebuah kalung bertali hitam dengan sebuah permata bewarna putih bening tergantung di tali tersebut.

'DEG!'

Tiba-tiba saja wajah ibu Haku berubah pucat. "Haku… Kau dapat kalung ini darimana?" tanyanya kepada Haku.

"Eh? Dari lemari kamar ibu. Memangnya kenapa, ibu?" jawab Haku.

"Ce-cepat sembunyikan kalung i—"

'BRUAKH!'

Refleks, Haku dan ibunya langsung menoleh kearah pintu. Didapatinya sesosok pria berbadan besar tersebut sedang menatap tajam kearah mereka.

"Ayah sudah pulang?" sapa Haku kepada pria itu.

'DUAKH!'

Tiba-tiba saja, pria itu langsung memukul tembok disampingnya dengan kencang. Membuat Haku dan ibunya terkejut karena kaget.

"A-ayah…?" ujar Haku sambil ketakutan. Dia langsung segera merapat ke ibunya.

"Kau… Aku sudah curiga kalau keturunan dari klan itu." Ucap pria itu sambil berjalan perlahan ke mereka. Haku semakin takut.

"K-kau mau pa?" ucap ibu Haku agak terbata-bata.

"Kalung itu… Kau keturunan klan itu, 'kan!"

"He-hentikan… Kau membuat Haku takut…" ucap ibu Haku sambil melangkah mundur menjauh dari suaminya. Dia memeluk Haku erat agar Haku bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"MATI KAU, DASAR KEPARAT!"

Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu telah dibanjiri oleh hujan darah. Haku yang menatap pemandangan itu hanya menjauh dari ayahnya.

Baru saja ia melihat ayahnya menebas kepala ibunya.

"A-ayah… Ke-kenapa…?" ucapnya gemetaran. Matanya sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Haku kemudian menatap tubuhnya yang telah terkena darah ibunya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin takut. Apalagi saat ayahnya berjalan pelan kearahnya sambil membawa katana yang ia gunakan untuk menebas ibunya.

Haku mundur. Berusaha menjauh dari ayahnya.

'Duk…'

Haku menoleh, didapatinya sebuah tembok berdiri kokoh dibelakangnya.

Kemudian ia menoleh kembali kearah ayahnya bediri. Haku ingin lari, tapi kakinya sudah tak kuat untuk berlari. Seluruh badannya gemetaran.

"Mati kau dasar anak busuk." ucap pria itu sambil mengangkat katananya dan mengarahkannya kearah Haku.

'Tring…'

Haku menoleh, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pisau terjatuh disampingnya.

"MATI KAU!"

Dengan cepat Haku mengambil pisau tersebut dan..

'ZRASH!'

Ruangan itu kembali dihujani oleh darah segar manusia…

.

.

.

Disebuah jembatan yang tak jauh dari kota Nami…

Sesosok anak kecil berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Sudah hamper seminggu ini ia tidak makan dan minum. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat perih. Tubuhnya pun menjadi lebih kurus dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dulu, rambutnya yang sebahu itu sangat rapi karena selalu disisir oleh ibunya… Tapi sekarang, rambutnya itu sudah sangat berantakan karena tak disisir.

Dulu juga, ia sering tertawa bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tapi sekarang, tawa itu sudah lenyap bersama kejadian itu.

Ya… Kini Haku sudah berubah.

Kejadian itu, kejadian yang ingin dilupakannya. Ia berhasil selamat karena ia telah membunuh ayahnya dengan pisau kecil itu. Tapi… Sekarang pun sia-sian saja. Ia ingin mati.

'BRUK!'

Haku terjatuh ditengah tumpukan salju tersebut.

Cuaca sekarang sangatlah tidak baik. Dinginnya udara mampu membuat siapapun mati karena kedinginan. Apalagi jika kau hanya menggunakan sehelai pakaian yang tipis.

"Ayah… Ibu…" gumamnya pelan ditengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis. Sampai akhirnya mata coklat itu menutup

.

"Ng…" Haku perlahan membuka matanya. Kepalanya pusing dan kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk membuka, walau hanya sekedar memperlihatkan iris bewarna coklat.

"Kau sudah sadar." ucap seseorang. Mata Haku langsung membulat seketika. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dari tidurnya.

Dilihatnya, sebuah kamar remang-remang. Pencahayaan di kamar itu paling hanya sebuah lilin. Haku menoleh ke sekeliling.

Dilihatnya sebuah pria berbada besar sedang duduk disalah satu sudut kamar tersebut.

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Haku. Rasa takut langsung memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Namaku Zabuza. Aku yang menyelamtkan mu saat dijembatan itu." jawabnya pria itu. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri untuk menghampiri Haku.

"Ikutlah denganku…" ujarnya pelan.

"A… a?"

"Kau tak punya rumah 'kan?"

Haku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku. Kita akan mengembara. Mecari jati diri sendiri." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangnya ke Haku.

Dan saat itu juga, Haku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menerima uluran tanga tersebut…

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

Haku terdiam. Ia tahu, menerima uluran tangan dari orang yang tak dikenal bukanlah hal yang baik. Tapi ia tak menyesal, ia senang bersama Zabuza. Berkat Zabuza, ia mulai bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Walau tak sepenuhnya bisa ia lupakan dari hatinya.

Tapi, haku senang. Zabuza sudah mengajarinya banyak hal. Suatu pelajaran yang tak akan bisa ia lupakan.

Karena itu, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah…

.

.

.

"Melindunginya!"

Naruto diam. Tak berkata apa-apa.

"Zabuza sudah menyelamatkan ku dari jurang penderitaan. Tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuhnya. Walau kau orang yang dijuluki 'Black Angel' sekalipun!" kata Haku lagi. Kali ini, dia mengarahkan katananya kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berta—"

"Tunggu, Haku." ucap seseorang. Haku dan Naruto langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

Terlihat, sesosok pria berbadan besar dan ditutupi perban itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Zabuza…" ucap Haku pelan.

"Tak ada gunanya kalian saling bunuh. Itu tidaklah penting." ucap Zabuza. "Black Angel ya… Ayo masuk…" katanya sambil mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan dengan pintu berukir tersebut.

"Apa kau tak salah? Membiarkan orang yang akan membunuhmu masuk kedalam ruang kerjamu?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar. Tapi sayang, wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh topeng.

"Tidak. Ini tempatku. Aku berkuasa atas tempat ini." balas Zabuza sambil melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan itu. "Haku. Kau juga ikut." ujarnya pelan.

"Ba-baik."

Didalam ruangan…

"Bagaimana, Black Angel?" tanya Zabuza. Tapi sayang, tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto."Bukankah ini akan jadi tempat yang cocok untuk kita bertarung?" ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya diam tak membalas.

"Tu-tunggu, Zabuza… Ke—"

"Diam, Haku. Kau cukup melihat saja." ucap Zabuza dengan nada dingin.

"Ta—"

"Kubilang kau cukup melihat saja, Haku." ucap Zabuza lagi. Perlahan, dia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah katana yang sudah sedari tadi ia taruh di meja tersebut. Sekaligus katana yang ia gunakan untuk melawan 'pemuda' itu 17 tahun yang lalu.

"Ayo kita bertarung, Black Angel…"

'TRING!'

Suara katana saling beradu pun terdengar dipenjuru ruangan. Seperti melatunkan iringan kematian. Siapa yang lemah, dialah yang kalah. Hukum rimba akan selalu berlaku.

'TRING!'

Haku hanya bisa melihat pertarungan itu. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia ingin menghentikan semua ini. Dia tak ingin harus kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya lagi. Cukup sudah ia merasakan hal itu.

'TRING!'

Naruto maju menyerang. Tapi serangannya berhasil ditangkis oleh Zabuza. Walau begitu, Naruto segera mengincar perut Zabuza yang tanpa pertahanan.

'BUAK!'

Tendangan Naruto telak mengenai perut Zabuza.

'Za-zabuza!' Haku melihat Zabuza ditendang seperti itu, ia ingin menolong. Tapi sayangnya Zabuza sudah berkata kepadanya untuk tidak ikut campur.

'ZRASH!'

Naruto kembali menghunuskan katananya. Kali ini berhasil melukai pipi Zabuza dan merobek sedikit perban yang menutupi wajahnya.

'DOR!'

Zabuza langsung menembakkan peluru pistolnya kearah Naruto. Tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dari peluru tersebut dan langsung berlari menerjang Zabuza.

'DUAK!'

Naruto menendang dada Zabuza. Tapi sayang, tendangan tersebut tak terlalu ampuh karena Zabuza menangkis dengan kedua tangannya dan menahan kaki Naruto.

Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Zabuza langsung mengincar kaki Naruto yang masih berpijak di lantai dingin tersebut. Zabuza pun langsung menendang kaki Naruto dengan kaki kanannya.

'Tap!'

Naruto melompat dengan bertumpu pada bahu Zabuza sehingga tendangan Zabuza tak dapat mengenai kakinya.

Saat masih diudara, Naruto langsung memukul kepala Zabuza dengan gagang katananya.

'DUK!'

Pukulan tersebut telak mengenai Zabuza sehingga cengkraman tangan di kakinya berhasil terlepas.

'Hup!'

Naruto langsung mendarat diatas lantai tersebut.

Zabuza hanya diam. Baginya, pukulan itu tidaklah terlalu sakit. Walau tepat mengenai dagunya. Kemudian ia menatap Naruto.

"Fuh… Ini menarik, Black Angel." ucapnya pelan.

'TRING!'

Zabuza langsung menyerang Naruto dengan katananya. Tapi berhasil ditangkis oleh Naruto.

"Fuh… Kau mirip dengannya." ujar Zabuza dan langsung mengincar perut Naruto. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, Naruto kemudian melompat keatas dengan bahu Zabuza sebagai tumpuannya. Naruto berhasil menghindar dan langsung mendarat di belakang Zabuza.

'Tap!'

Naruto langsung maju menyerang.

'TRING!'

Suara dentuman pedang kembali terdengar.

Seri…

Kemampuan Naruto dan Zabuza setara…

Keduanya memiliki kecakapanbertarung yang seimbang. Tak dapat diketahui pemenangnya jika hanya melihat sekilas.

'BUAK!'

Kali ini, tendangan Zabuza dapat mengenai topeng Naruto sehingga Naruto langsung membentur tembok dibelakangnya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri setelah membentur dengan tembok.

'Tuk'

Naruto terkejut. Topeng yang selama ini ia gunakan hancur dan jatuh ke lantai. Hanya setengahnya saja yang tidak hancur dan masih tetap berada di wajah Naruto. Sehingga hanya sebagian wajah Naruto yang tidak tertutup oleh topeng.

Memperlihatkan wajah tan dengan tiga garis di pipinya. Juga sebuah bola mata beririskan merah darah.

Zabuza yang melihat hal itu hanya diam. "Fuh… Kau tidak cocok menggunakan softlens bewarna merah…"

.

.

.

"…Uzumaki Naruto…"

Sekali lagi, Naruto terkejut –walau tak terlihat karena wajah Naruto tetap berwajah datar. Ia tak menyangka ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya.

'Uzumaki…? Bukankah itu…' gumam Haku dalam hati. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar marga Uzumaki sebelumnya, tapi ia tak bisa mengingat asal usul nama itu hingga bisa berada di memori otaknya.

"Siapa kau…" tanya Naruto pelan ke Zabuza.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." balas Zabuza.

"Cepat jawab!" teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Zabuza.

"Kau tahu? Pedang yang kau gunakan itu bukanlah untuk mengancam orang lain. Bahkan 'dia' sama sekali tak pernah menggunakannya untuk hal semacam itu." ucap Zabuza lagi.

"Diam! Cepat jawab pertanyaan ku!"

"Hentikan. Rupa mu memang mirip dengannya, tapi hati mu tidak. Memangnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, hah?" balas Zabuza. Sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau…"

'DOR!'

Naruto langsung menembak Zabuza dengan pistol miliknya. Dalam sekejap, Zabuza langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam. Tadi, dia lepas kendali hingga menembak Zabuza.

"Uhuk!" Zabuza langsung terbatuk. Peluru Naruto tepat mengenai jantungnya. Mungkin, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Zabuza!"

Dengan segera, Haku langsung berlari menuju temapt Zabuza. "Zabuza!" panggilnya ke Zabuza.

"Haku…" panggil Zabuza.

"Ja-jangan bicara dulu, Zabuza. Aku akan membawamu ke—"

"De… ngarkan a…ku, Haku…"

"Eh?"

"Pssst… psst…"

Zabuza kemudian membisikan sesuatu di telinga Haku. Seketika, mata Haku langsung membulat.

"Mu-mustahil… Jadi…"

Zabuza tersenyum. "Itu… Permintaan terakhir… ku… Haku…"

Dan saat itu juga, roh Zabuza telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

'Tes! Tes!'

Haku menangis. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa hari ini ia akan kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya.

'Aku akan laksanakan, Zabuza…'

Dan seketika itu juga, Haku langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu melalui jendela.

Sementara itu Naruto, dia hanya bisa terdiam melihat Haku melarikan diri.

'Sial!'

* * *

'Tap!'

Haku melompat ke dahan pohon. Kata-kata Zabuza tradi terngiang di kepalanya. Bagai air yang terus mengalir. Kata-kata itu mau pergi dari kepalanya.

Tapi, ia punya misi baru sekarang. Permintaan terakhir Zabuza. Tapi walau begitu, yang jadi pikirannya saat ini malah pernyataan Zabuza.

'Tes!'

Haku kembali menangis. Perkataan Zabuza tadi adalah kata-kata yang sudah lama tak didengarnya…

"_Haku… Kau tahu… Sekarang aku senang masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini…"_

"_Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu…"_

"_Jika saatnya sudah tiba, aku akan katakan jawaban ku…"_

"_Kau tahu kenapa, Haku…?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Karena kau adalah keluarga ku, Haku… Sampai selamanya…"_

.

.

.

Bersambung…

* * *

Kagu: Gomen... Untuk chap ini gak ada balesan review... m(_ _)m Maaf juga kalo ada typo(s). Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah bersedia ngereview. Arigatou...

.

.

.

Review, please...?


	5. The Necklace

'Black Angel and White Demon'

Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**"Don't Read if You Don't Like"**

"Happy Reading"

* * *

Udara hari ini sepertinya tidak begitu bersahabat. Sedari tadi Iruka hanya melihat jarum jam yang terbingkai di dinding sambil menuang teh hangat ke secangkir gelas.

'Pukul 5 sore.'

Ucap Iruka dalam hati. Ia menaruh teko yang berisi teh hangat tersebut di atas meja, dan kemudian membawa cangkir tersebut ke salah satu ruangan. Kemudian ia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Setelah dipastikan mendapat jawaban dari si empunya kamar, Iruka perlahan masuk ke dalamnya dan menaruh cangkir tersebut disalah satu meja kecil.

Ia melihat tuannya kini sedang terbaring di atas kasur sambil menggumam, 'cepat tinggalkan aku.' Iruka menghela nafas kecil dan kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Membiarkan pemuda berambut _blonde_ tersebut beristirahat sejenak—setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya.

.

Naruto terus terbaring. Kepalanya serasa sangat berat, ia tak akan menyangka bahwa tugas yang diberikan gurunya akan sesulit ini. Ia berani taruhan, teman sekelasnya—bahkan Gaara sekalipun—tak akan ada yang bisa mengerjakannya.

Ia berusaha untuk kembali tertidur, namun dering dari telepon genggamnya seakan tak mengijinkannya untuk beristirahat lebih lama dari ini.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berusaha meraih benda yang sedari tadi terus berdering tanpa hentinya. Ia melihat ada panggilan masuk, tapi ia tidak dapat mengenali nomor tersebut—atau mari kita sebut nomor tersebut adalah nomor asing.

Dengan rasa malas yang tinggi, ia mengangkat telepon tersebut dan tak lama terdengar suara yang tak asing baginya.

'_Yo,'_

Sapa suara tersebut.

Reflek. Naruto langsung menutup telepon tersebut dan diam tak bergeming. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir membahasi tubuh Naruto, mengingat kembali siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Namun tak lama kemudian teleponnya berdering kembali. Ingin rasanya Naruto langsung membanting benda tersebut, tapi jelas saja, dia masih memikirkan sebab-akibatnya kelak. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali mengangkat panggilan—yang tak diinginkannya –tersebut, sambil mengumpat dalam hati akan membunuh orang di seberang sana.

"Hn," dengusnya pelan. Tak ikhlas hati ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

'_Aku ada—'_

"Darimana kau tahu nomorku," potong Naruto sebelum orang di seberang sana menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'_Itu bukan urusanmu.'_ Balasnya.

"Jelas itu urusanku. Kau sudah mengganggu waktu pribadiku, brengsek." Balas Naruto cepat. Dari nada bicaranya, jelas sekali Naruto tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang bisa diajak kerja sama.

'_Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu.'_

"Aku menolak."

'_Aku akan menemuimu di Konoha Park, sebelah Jam Bunga Besar, di lampu ketiga sisi sebelah kanan.' _Ucap orang itu lagi tanpa memedulikan penolakan Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang aku meno—"

'—_kalau begitu kau besok bisa melihat koran pagi mengenai identitas asli 'Black Angel' yang ternyata adalah seora—'_

"Baik. Aku akan datang, T-E-M-E!"

Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung memutus pembicaraan dan membanting teleponnya ke dinding. Lekas, ia langsung mengganti bajunya dengan mantel hangat dan berjalan keluar sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, kesal. Bahkan ia tak memedulikan panggilan Iruka kepadanya.

_Konoha Park, sebelah Jam Bunga Besar, lampu ketiga sisi sebelah kanan._

'Dasar Brengsek!' umpat Naruto dalam hati bagaikan mengucapkan mantra kutukan. Berharap orang itu sudah mati sebelum ia tiba disana.

* * *

Naruto terus berjalan, tak memedulikan dinginnya angin malam ataupun lampu-lampu yang terang benderang di pinggiran jalan. Yang jelas ia sudah tiba, menunggu hampir setangah jam, dan orang yang memanggilnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Lelah menunggu, Naruto hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum terdengar suara memanggilnya, membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok itu—yang sudah membuatnya menunggu lama—tengah berdiri bersandar pada tiang lampu. Memasang wajah mengejek yang sepertinya—memang ditujukan kepada Naruto.

"Apa maumu." Ujar Naruto, kesal.

Pemuda itu—berambut_ raven_ dengan beberapa helai rambut yang entah bagaimana, bisa melawan hukum gravitasi—hanya diam memandang Naruto. Dan sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai kecil.

"Kau masih ingat denganku?" ucapnya. Seringai kecil di bibirnya seolah tengah menghina kemampuan mengingat Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke. _Clien_ ku beberapa minggu lalu, dan cukup menyebalkan, ah .Menyebalkan." ujarnya lagi sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Wajahnya seolah berkata, 'cepat selesaikan urusan membosankan ini.'

"Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu." Ucap Sasuke. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan kemudian ia memandang Sasuke. "Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?" tanyanya singkat.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Balas Sasuke singkat, tapi cukup menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Naruto. "Aku ingin kau mencuri ini." Ucapnya lagi seraya mengambil sesuatu dari balik sakunya.

Naruto memandangi foto yang ditunjukan Sasuke dan kemudian ia memandangi wajah Sasuke.

"Maaf. Aku Black Angel, profesi ku sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Bukan _Lupin_ ataupun siapalah namanya yang mencuri batu permata dan menolong orang miskin dan mempunyai rasa kebaikan yang besar." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mencemooh sedikit. "Aku tak menyangka kau tahu tokoh fiksi seperti _Arsene Lupin_." Ujarnya lagi, berusaha menahan senyum kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sepertinya—sangat kesal.

"Maaf saja, tapi di rumahku terdapat perpustakaan pribadi." Ucap Naruto. Dari nadanya sepertinya ia memang sedang tidak ingin diajak bercanda.

"Hn, aku bahkan tak menyangka kau bisa membaca." Ujar sasuke lagi. Sepertinya ia belum puas membuat Naruto kesal.

"Terima kasih. Paling tidak aku bisa membedakan mana pembunuh dengan pencuri." Balas Naruto. Jelas sekali aura pekat terasa semakin berat sebagai _background _di belakang Naruto.

"Baik. Cukup main-mainnya." ucapSasuke. Ia kembali memperlihatkan foto tersebut kepada Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan foto tersebut. Membosankan. Itulah yang terlukis jelas di wajah Naruto saat itu juga. "Lalu," gumam Naruto. "Mau apakan kalung tak jelas itu?" lanjutnya lagi. Naruto kembali memperhatikan foto tersebut.

Di dalam foto itu, terdapat sebuah kalung—yang menurutnya biasa saja. Kalung itu tidak terbuat dari emas maupun perak, ataupun segala macam hal yang sepertinya berharga. Yang sepertinya bernilai dari kalung itu hanya batu permata—yang berbentuk _heksagonal—_bewarna hijau _emerald_, dengan tali hitam kecil sebagai penanda bahwa itu sebenarnya adalah kalung.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan Sasuke dengan penuh curiga.

"Warisan," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Hah?"

"Kalung itu warisan turun temurun di keluargaku." Lanjutnya lagi sambil memandang Naruto. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Dan dicuri saat kakekku masih hidup."

Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik untuk menerima tawaran pekerjaan ini.

"Dan yang mencurinya adalah generasi sebelum dan sebelumnya generasi 'Black Angel' saat ini."

Naruto tiba-tiba saja terbatuk saat mendengar fakta yang terakhir. Ia kembali memandangi Sasuke sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Jelas sekali ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau mengerti, 'kan?" ucap Sasuke kepadanya. "Tugasmu kali ini bukanlah mencuri barang pusaka, tetapi mengembalikan .keluargaku."

Ya Tuhan... Naruto bisa memahami setiap kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke, apalagi di bagian terakhir yang ditekankan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakeknya saat itu—mencuri kalung usang rasanya tak ada artinya—, tapi jelas hal itu berakibat Naruto harus berurusan kembali dengan pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini.

Naruto menghela nafas. Mau tak mau akhirnya menerima pekerjaan ini. Tanpa dibayar pun rasanya Naruto akan melakukannya, yang penting keluarganya sudah tak berhutang pada Uchiha.

"Tempatnya ada di Museum Konoha. Batas waktumu tiga ha—"

"—akan kuselesaikan hari ini." Potong Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, diam.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak mau berurusan lama-lama dengan orang brengsek sepertimu." Terang Naruto sambil mengambil paksa foto yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Wah, sepertinya kau jadi melunak, ya." Ujar Sasuke, wajahnya seolah seperti sedang menghina kesialan Naruto. Tapi tak lama kemudian, raut wajahnya diam. Kini ia menatap Naruto serius—tentu saja, karena saat ini juga Naruto tengah menodongkan pistolnya ke arah dirinya.

Tangan Naruto tetap tak bergeming, pistolnya masih terarah kepada Sasuke. Dia melihat jarum jam yang berdetak di Jam Bunga Besar, menunjukan jam 8 malam.

"Jam 3 dini hari." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Temui aku jam 3 dini hari, di Si Tua Pohon Ek yang letaknya tak jauh dari Museum Konoha." Ucapnya lagi sembari menaruh kembali pistolnya kedalam balik mantel yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke tetap memandangi Naruto.

"Aku akan berada disana, jika telat, kau boleh memenggal kepalaku." Ujar Naruto tanpa ragu. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, menghilang di balik gelapnya malam.

* * *

Naruto langsung pulang ke rumah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung memanggil Iruka dan memintanya untuk mencari _blueprint_ denah Museum Konoha. Tanpa banyak bertanya pula, Iruka langsung menyalakan komputer dan tak berselang lama ia berhasil membobol situs resmi Museum Konoha. Menge_print _denah tersebut dan setelahnya dia memberikannya kepada Naruto.

Iruka memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mengingat seluruh denah, termasuk jalan pintas, letak kamera pengawas, maupun rute teraman untuk melarikan diri.

"Apa yang akan kau kerjakan kali ini, Naruto?" tanya Iruka.

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Iruka. "Aku hanya mencuri kalung." Jawabnya singkat.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Iruka kembali. "Baru kali ini kau berniat mencuri sesuatu, dan tadi, apa yang membuatmu pergi keluar rumah?" tanyanya kembali. Ia memandang Naruto cemas. Dirinya takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dinginkan terhadap Naruto.

Naruto kembali meperhatikan denah tersebut, "bukan apa-apa" jawabnya singkat. Tapi tetap saja rasa khawatir Iruka tidak menghilang, hanya saja tak sepatah kata apapun dapat keluar dari bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto meletakan denah tersebut. Mengambil jubahnya juga topeng rubah yang selalu ia kenakan saat beraksi.

"Naruto!" panggil Iruka. Ia berusaha mencegah Naruto pergi, tapi sia-sia. Dalam sekejap saja, Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Iruka hanya terdiam dan jatuh terduduk. "Dasar..." gumamnya pelan. "Semoga Tuhan memberkatinya."

* * *

Kini Naruto sudah tiba di Museum Konoha, jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul jam setengah dua belas, yang artinya hanya tersisa tiga setengah jam untuk menjalankan aksinya.

Naruto melihat sekeliling dari balik dahan pohon. Setelah memastikan para posisi para penjaga di pintu masuk, ia kemudian meniupkan sesuatu dari pipa kecil yang terbuat dari bambu ke arah para penjaga tersebut, dan tak lama kemudian para penjaga itu sudah jatuh tertidur.

Dengan cekatan, Naruto merebut semua kunci yang dibawa oleh para penjaga dan ia memasuki museum dengan hati-hati. Naruto terdiam sebentar untuk mengingat kembali denah yang sudah tersimpan di dalam otaknya.

Kemudian ia dengan cepat melangkah menuju ruang kendali. Setelah menidurkan penjaga yang bertugas disana, ia langsung mematikan semua kamera pengawas yang ada. Dan kemudian ia pergi menuju tempat diamana kalung laknat itu disimpan.

Tapi untuk menuju ke tempat itu tidaklah mudah. Berkali-kali ia harus menghindari sinar infrared yang dipancarkan di seluruh ruangan. Dan rupanya memakan waktu yang cukup lama, karena jumlahnya yang bisa dibilang sedikit.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya ia bekutat denga sina-sinar tak jelas itu, Naruto tiba di ruangan tersebut sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena mendenar sesuatu dari ruangan yang sama dengan posisi dia berada. Dengan cepat ia langsung mencari tempat persembunyian agar tidak tertangkap basah oleh penjaga dan ia pun menajamkan telinganya untuk memastikan bahwa orang-orang itu penjaga atau bukan.

Setelah dipastikan cukup aman, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari balik persembunyiannya. Yah... hanya sekadar cukup tahu. Ternyata yang mengincar kalung laknat itu bukan hanya dirinya saja.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berputar-putar. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya kedua pencuri—laki-laki dan perempuan—itu bisa masuk tanpa mematikan pengaman, kamera atau apa saja yang sekiranya bisa meninggalkan jejak.

Setelah menghela nafas kembali, kemudian ia mengintip kembali kedua pencuri tersebut yang tampaknya sedang kebingungan dengan kotak kaca tempat kalung tersebut disimpan.

'Amatir' umpatnya dalam hati. Dia semakin heran bagaimana cara mereka bisa masuk ke tempat ini. Entah mengapa, rasanya ia lebih memilih kepalanya dipenggal oleh si Uchiha-yang-lebih-laknat-itu daripada harus berebutan kalung-yang-sama-sama-laknat dengan kedua pencuri yang amatir tersebut.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia terima pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan seperti ini. Dan ini semua karena si Uchiha laknat nan brengsek itu. Dan dapat dipastikan setelah pekerjaan ini selesai, ia akan membuat Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan udara segar juga sinar mentari pagi lagi.

'TENG! TENG! TENG!'

Naruto kembali tersadar seketika ia mendangar bunyi alarm menggema keras didalam ruangan tersebut. Dan ia yakin seratus persen, pencuri amatiran tersebut pasti telah berbuat kesalahan.

Naruto kembali melihat kondisi dan melihat salah satu pencuri itu sudah menggenggam kalung tersebut, tapi sayangnya mereka sangat panik hingga tak tahu harus berbuat apa sehingga yang ada perbuatan mereka malah menghancurkan barang berseni lainnya.

"Cih," decak Naruto. Dengan sigap ia mengambil pistolnya dan langsung menembakan peluru berkecapatan tinggi tersebut ke arah jantung kedua pencuri tersebut. Seketika itu juga kedua tubuh tak bernyawa langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan genangan darah membanjiri kedua tubuh tersebut.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Naruto langsung mengambil kalung tersebut dari genggaman si pencuri laki-laki.

"Siapa disana!" seru salah satu penjaga saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan tanpa menunggu komando, penjaga tersebut langsung menembakan pelurunya dan tepat mengenai bahu Naruto.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang mengambil kalung tersebut, tak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya dia malah terkena tembakan dari sipenjaga. Naruto langsung memegangi bahunya yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah merah yang masih segar.

Kesal, dengan tangan yang satunya lagi—setelah memasukan kalung tersebut ke sakunya—, Naruto langsung menembaki si penjaga tepat di lima titik vital. Penjaga itu langsung terjatuh tak bernyawa. Diringi dengan bunyi tembakan yang lain disaat penjaga lain tiba disana. Dan mereka pun berakhir dengan nasib yan tak jauh berbeda dengan si penajaga pertama.

Setelah selesai mengahabisi lawannya, Naruto dengan cepat melesat keluar dari museum sambil memegangi bahunya yang terasa sakit. Ia melihat jam di tangannya, waktu perjanjiannya tinggal empat puluh menit lagi. Ia bergegas menuju Si Tua Pohon Ek—salah satu tempat yang berada di Konoha, tepatnya di Hutan Terlarang. Sungguh ajaib ada pohon ek yang bisa hidup di tempat itu lebih dari ratusan tahun lamanya.

Tapi saat ini Naruto sama sekali tidak memedulikan hal itu. Meski tempat itu tak jauh letaknya dari Museum Konoha, tapi dengan luka seperti itu, ia menjadi tidak berlari lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Akan kubunuh si Uchiha itu!'

* * *

Sesampainya di Si Tua Pohon Ek, Naruto langsung terjatuh lemas. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali, bahkan melebihi rasa sakit di bahunya. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tapi ia rasa, karena kalung itu kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

Naruto berusaha bangkit dan bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar tersebut. Dia tetap memegangi bahunya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kau datang lima detik lebih awal dari perjanjian." Ucap seseorang dari sisi pohon yang sebaliknya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju sisi tempat Naruto bersandar dan terlihatlah wajahnya, yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Aku tak peduli." Ujar Naruto ketus. "Ini kalung laknat mu." Ujarnya lagi sambil melempar kalung tersebut ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menangkapnya dan kemudian matanya beralih ke sosok Naruto yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan, heh, Black Angel."

"Aku tak peduli." Balasnya lagi.

Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Bukan karena sepertinya Naruto baik-baik saja atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke, dan Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu—dia terlalu fokus menahan sakit di bahunya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto. Kalung ini seperti alat sihir yang ajaib." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggigit salah satu ibu jarinya sampai mengeluarkan setetes darah, dan kemudian menempelkannya ke batu kristal tersebut.

Tapi sayangnya Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang diperbuat Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan dan mengabaikan Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat mendengarkan dongeng pengantar tidur keluarga Sasuke.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, darah Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya terserap ke dalam kristal yang bewarna hijau bening tersebut. Membentuk sebuah bola kecil didalamnya.

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memasangkan kalung tersebut ke lehernya. Naruto tiba-tiba saja tersentak kaget dan berusaha memberontak, tapi sayangnya, kalung tersebut sudah terpasang di lehernya. Dan seketika itu juga dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hn, ternyata benar." Ucap Sasuke. Jelas sekali senyuma puas tarpaku di wajah Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan berusaha pula untuk bangkit. Tapi sayang sekali, kakinya sama sekali ak kuat menopang tubuhnya dan akhirnya ia kembali terjatuh ke tanah. "Apa yang... kau la... kukan...bre...ngsek..." seru Naruto dengan suara yang parau.

Sasuke semakin tersenyum, ah tidak, tapi kali ini dia menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kau tanya ekormu, Kyuubi."

Naruto terdiam.

Rasa sakit di tubuhnya seolah lenyap begitu saja. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dalam sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. "Bagaimana..." setelah mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke, lantas Naruto langsung melihat bagian tubuhnya.

Tentu saja dia terkejut.

Kini ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan terkulai lemas. Tidak hanya itu, sesuatu yang selama ini ia sembunyikan, telah keuar dari tubuhnya. Sepasang kerangka sayap keluar dari punggungnya.

Naruto langsung memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit kembali. Kesadarannya semakin lama semakin memudar pula. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk sekali dan tanpa sadar mulai memejamkan matanya—walau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin.

Namun sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, ia sempat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan sepatah kata...

.

.

.

.

_._

_Black Angel dan Kyuubi_

* * *

Yo, Kagu is back~

Lama tak jumpa, readers yang menanti cerita ini *gak ada yang nanti* #pundung

Yosh! Sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya *siap-siap tidur*

**#Balasan review Anonim#**

**Akifa phantomhive** yo! Gak bosen kok ^^ Hm, kenapa ya? Ya sudah, lebih baik nanti aja chapter selanjutnya. Jika sudah saatnya pasti akan diungkap kok

**Micon** ini sudah diupdate kok ^^

**Matsuo Emi** yup ini udah update kok, dengan waktu yang 'relatif singkat' #dibuang ke sumur

**Namikaze myoko** yah, arigatou ne ^^


End file.
